


Stay on the Earth/新乱世佳人

by mirandatrue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, American Civil War, Gone with the Wind - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandatrue/pseuds/mirandatrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>是《飘》的AU。对那段历史并没有十分熟悉所以这只是一个故事，而且没有任何的种族宗教的歧视概念。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**一八六一年，夏。**  
 **在最后，令我们印象最最深刻的，往往只是最最微小的细节而已**

 

Gregory·Lestrade并不英俊，但被他迷住的姑娘们却总是忽略了这一点。他的面孔缺乏父亲所拥有的温文尔雅的风格，取而代之的是不算精致的五官和并不服帖的深褐色头发，后者在传统的父母看来有些过于凌乱了，但他与头发颜色一样的眼眸所呈现的温和与善意伴随着他每一次的微笑弥补了这一点，更不要提那称不上丰满的嘴唇勾起的弧度，这都来自他双亲的故乡那充满沙滩与阳光味道的法国南部血统——当然当然，这些都不重要。未来的岳父岳母会更看重他的家世：Lestrade家的长子，广袤的种植园的继承人，还有依赖这片土地生存的上百名奴隶和每年数量惊人的棉花产量——毕竟这才是那些从小被父母和黑人嬷嬷宠坏的娇小姐们真正需要的。

Gregory对这些心知肚明。

今天是每年夏天县里举行全牲野宴的日子，今年在Lestrade家中进行。上午的野宴已经接近尾声，中午的懒洋洋的气氛像南方的阳光一样散步四处。他穿着米色的裤子与皱边的亚麻布衬衫，在一堆遮阳伞饰有荷叶边的大裙子与宽边帽子和它上面的天鹅绒带子中穿梭，和姑娘们调情，但他的注意力在听到一个激昂的声调之后被转移了。

那是O`hara先生，在距离野宴席不远处，同他的父亲，老Letrade先生在争论着什么，周围站着一圈男士。Gregory对Anne，那个有着玫瑰一般脸庞的姑娘抱歉的笑笑，在她耳边请求把晚上舞会的第一支舞留给他，在得到答允之后他整了整头发，走向他们。

“真是活见鬼，你这人哪！祈求跟北方佬和平解决吗？咱们已经在萨姆特要塞向那些流氓开火了！还能和平？南方应当以武力表明它不能让人侮辱，并且它不是凭联邦的仁慈而是凭着自己的力量在脱离联邦！”（1）

这些话仿佛是一把餐刀，戳破了假象一般的宁静的桌布。在听到“萨姆特要塞”后，小伙子们像是瞬间苏醒过来，都在叫嚷着。“咱们当然要打----”“北方佬是贼----”“咱们一个月就能把他们报销----”“是啊，一个南方人能打掉２０个北方佬----”“给他们一次教训，叫他们不要很快就忘了----”“不，你看林肯先生怎么侮辱咱们的委员吧！”“是啊，跟他们敷衍几个礼拜----还发誓一定得撤出萨姆特呢！”“他们要战争，咱们就让他们厌恶战急----"（2）；甚至一些自诩年长的中年绅士也开始热烈的发表见解，直到老Letrade先生出声安抚暴躁的人们。

“女士们还在这里呢。”野宴的主人说道。男士们安静了一会，但这在太太小姐们上楼午休之后顿时化为乌有，在黑人仆从收拾桌子的时候，Gregory耳边又充斥着“州权”“开战”和“脱离联邦”的叫声了。

哦战争，无聊的战争。  
只有那些没有经历过死亡的人才会眉飞色舞的谈论杀戮，只有那些未曾见过血腥的人才会在不知敌我力量配比的时候妄言虚无缥缈的胜利。

Gregory站在一棵橡树下，看向在激动地人群中间的和他同样平静无奈的父亲，无意识的抿了一下嘴唇。

“看来亲爱的小Lestrade先生的看法与这里的多数人并不一致。”耳边忽然传来的陌生但是亲切文雅的声音让Gregory睁大眼睛，他略微向旁边移了一步，开始打量身边这个男人。

对方知道他的姓氏并不奇怪，毕竟他是主人家的儿子。对方的年纪与他相仿，个子却比他高了半个头。浅棕色的头发梳得一丝不苟，面容庄重，穿着一身看起来就很精致的传统的英式斜织纹三件套，干净的鞋子在阳光下有着柔和的光。他站的笔直，手臂上挂着一只在明媚的佐治亚夏天看来有些可笑的黑色长柄伞

他不是本地人，也没有在上午的宴会中出现。他是刚刚来到的。是这里的某位先生的朋友，或者哪个小伙子的大学同学。看他的举止，也许是军校，西点么？他带着伞，有着微妙的新英格兰地区的口音，是北方人么？（3）Gregory为他最后的推断吃了一惊。

他厌恶战争并不意味着他对北方人有丝毫的好感。但该死的，他是怎么猜出我的想法的。

“您是怎么...”

“根据现有迹象进行推理是人类的本能，幸运的是，鄙人并不缺乏这种本能。”陌生人用有礼貌的声音没有礼貌的打断了Gregory的询问，“顺便说一句，鄙人不认为在现在的佐治亚的乡村的上流社会的聚会宽容到能够允许一个北方人进入，即便最后南方的种植园会凋敝到拽着北方的裤脚求着他们买下它们，用换来的食物喂养他们饿的可怜的妻子孩子。”（4）

Gregory想翻个白眼，就像他每一次听见Anderson说那些稀奇古怪的傻话时一样。但这次不同：对方没有胡言乱语，对方是陌生人。

“对不起先生，您可否...”

“Mycroft，Mycroft·Holmes，如果您是要问鄙人的名字的话，亲爱的小Lestrade先生”（5）对方礼貌的笑了一下，但这个笑容在Gregory看来十分虚伪。

这是个虚伪的人。虚伪并且极端聪明的人。Gregroy在心里的字典里默默的在名词“Mycroft·Holmes”的后面加上注解。但这并不妨碍他对那个人回应一个微笑，事实上他也是这么做的。

那个自称Mycroft·Holmes的男人有一瞬间的愣神，这立刻被Gregory捕捉到。他扳回了一局

所以被他迷住的也不仅仅是姑娘们对么？

Gregory有些得意。他对他笑容的杀伤力也是心知肚明，这全拜他在大学的经历所赐。

当他准备乘胜追击的时候，一声“Holmes阁下”打乱了他的计划。

他回头，那是他的父亲，老Lestrade先生，用他那略带贵族味的法国腔调的口音招呼着面前这个人。Gregory挑了挑眉毛。

“Holmes，阁下？”他轻笑着，说出他自从见到这个人之后的第一句完整的话。这样的敬称用在一个年轻人的身上，即便是一个如此庄重的年轻人，在南方也是不常见到的。

“Mycroft，“对方更正道，也是微微一笑，”十分抱歉，但是我亲爱的Gregory，鄙人有必要过去跟您的父亲打一下招呼了。被邀请的客人不跟主人打招呼是很不礼貌的不是么？”

然后那个叫Mycroft的人在轻声说了一句话之后就不再看Gregory，迈步走向老Lestrade先生，加入了那边的谈话，留下年轻的Lestrade先生在原地说不出话。

“还有，我最最亲爱的Gregory，晚上的舞会的第一只舞留给我，如何？”

小Lestrade先生觉得太阳有些大，否则为什么他觉得脸上那么热。或许他有必要像太太小姐们那样睡一个午觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）是Gone with the Wind的原文...我偷懒了  
> （2）一样是原文  
> （3）这里作者在胡扯。。。捂脸  
> （4）有点刻薄，但这是年轻的麦哥所以...应该是可以被原谅的吧~  
> （5）作者觉得这越来越像卷福了。。。但他们是兄弟不是么？
> 
> 麦哥一上来就有调戏的意味，伶牙俐齿像是卷福的样子，我不确定这是否符合原著或者符合真相，但他毕竟还年轻。


	2. Chapter 2

头枕一个靠垫，Gregory·Lestrade窝在书房壁炉前的长沙发里，手指有一搭没一搭的玩着靠垫某角的流苏，默默地想着刚才院子里的事情。在那个Holmes被父亲介绍给大家之后，听到O‘hara先生洪亮的嗓音似乎就是不可避免的了。

”所以说，Holms阁下，您其实就是真正的大英帝国的外交部了吧。“

Gregory对这个身份并不吃惊。那样微妙的口音，还有那并不适宜在南方乡下集会上穿着的古板的面料高等的三件套与不伦不类的小黑伞，或许还有那么一点点气质。

”不过是一个身居末职的小小公务员而已。（1）“那个Holmes站在人群中心，依旧是文雅亲切，一举一动完美得几乎无懈可击。

对，就是这样，无论如何的亲切也让人有距离感。他的个子很高，和人说话时会微微低头，脖颈修长，优雅如天鹅。阳光让他的浅棕色头发闪耀着黄金般的光泽。

那个人像是发现了他的目光，于是也向他的方向看过来。Gregory没有被捕捉的不好意思，反而挑衅似的挑了挑眉毛，抱着手臂斜靠在树干上。

那个人像是发现了什么有趣的东西一样，眨了眨眼睛。

“您就不要自谦啦，”O‘hara先生挥舞着粗壮的手臂，夸张却可爱，“您是要带好消息给我们的么？给邦联？对不对先生们。我们有棉花，成千上万包的棉花。大英帝国支持我们，我想法国应该也是。是不是这样，Holmes阁下？我们能在四个月之内独立。”

又扯到战争上了。

“是的先生，我对此毫不怀疑；毕竟那么多优秀的军事将领都是出自南方。”那个人处在众人关注的焦点，脸上还是一团笑容。

Holmes的话音刚落，本来已被中午的太阳晒的晕晕乎乎的男人们像是忽然清醒过来一样，又纷纷热烈的交谈起来关于Davis总统和 Lee将军的事迹了。

真是虚伪的人。Gregory撇了撇嘴。Mycroft·Holmes明明不是这么想的。

但是有什么办法呢，在这样一个多数人都失去理智的情况下，提到在梅森-迪克森线以南没有一家打跑工厂么，提到北方有无数为了吃的或几个美元就乐意替北方佬打仗的外国移民和那些的造船厂和铸铁厂么，提到我们的邦联除了奴隶、棉花和傲慢以外根本就是一无所有么。

Gregory垂下眼睛，指甲划着天鹅绒布料的沙发，看着那些细细碎碎的发白的印记。

四月已经开战，征兵令很快就会传到佐治亚，到时候自己就会和那些在全牲宴痛饮美酒、对着漂亮姑娘献殷勤的小伙子们一道上战场。

他并不是在害怕，只是为了一个注定失败的战争牺牲...可是这是他的家。

Gregory想到母亲窸窸窣窣的裙摆和柠檬草香袋，想到小妹妹Sally（2）卷曲的头发和她最爱的那双墨绿色的小山羊皮靴，还有父亲的马。

哪怕不是为了邦联，哪怕只是为了家人，他也必须去战斗。

况且，南方也不一定会输不是么，虽然战争是愚蠢的，虽然...Gregory说服自己不要去想北方的优势，但那些信息像梦魇一样排山倒海而来。他皱起了眉头，想站起来走走。

父亲的声音忽然在门外响起。

“这是书房，Holmes先生。”

Gregory马上缩回沙发里，屏住呼吸。他不会承认这是因为听见Holmes这个名字才这样的。事实上，他有些懊恼，对于自己的行为，在自己家也要偷偷摸摸。Anderson那个家伙知道了一定又会大肆宣扬到众所周知，就像全县的人都知道他在大学被男生强吻了一样。

父亲和那个Holmes在进行一场谈话；显然，这是一场秘密谈话。

“Holmes阁下，我知道这样的请求的确有些唐突，但我也没有其他的办法了。”他听见父亲用着在得知Sally竟然声称要嫁给Anderson时的语气对那个Holmes说道。那是一种深深的无力感。

“我十分理解您的苦心。”对方沉吟了一下，出口还是一贯的Holmes式温和。

接着他听到了酒倒进玻璃杯的声音。

“邦联不会胜利的。”他听见父亲低沉的嗓音。

Gregory睁大了眼睛。这是他第一次听见父亲对外人说起对于这场战争的真实看法。

“战争是一场灾难，“老Lestrade先生接着说道，”Cora和我不希望孩子们卷入其中。小Sally，只用看住她不要头脑一热嫁人就好。可是Gregory...”

他有些紧张。他意识到父亲要和Holmes说关于自己的事情。

“您可以放心，”那个Holmes阁下的语气变得认真起来，“我会尽全力安排。如果他愿意，他可以去英国念书；当然他可以跟着我，毕竟在战争期间，我会在新大陆作为特使从中斡旋。我会保证小Lestrade先生的安全。”

Gregory发现自己无法行动，除了震惊以外，脑子无法运转。他知道父亲对于战争的悲观，但他没想到父亲要把他送走，为了他的安全。难道战争不会来到佐治亚么？

他听到父亲轻轻的说了谢谢。他猜Holmes一定是微笑的。他忽然觉得那张微笑的脸是那么的讨厌。

他是个男人，他不需要别人的保护。他要做的是保护别人，保护家人，保护土地。

“Lestrade先生，您也应该考虑一下。佐治亚并不是那样安稳。”

父亲叹了一口气，不再说什么。

“您和我的父亲是旧识，您要相信我。”他从Holmes的话语中听到了诚恳。

但是他更烦躁了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）此处设定麦哥为外交部常务次官，像《yes，minister》中的sir.hamphrey那样。其实就是实际掌握这个部门的人。  
> （2）此处就当她是白人了吧。没有种族歧视的意思。


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft一走进书房，就知道已经有一个人先他们一步到达这里了。他情报部门（1）的出身可不是装饰品。刚开始，他还对这个人的身份抱有戒心，毕竟父亲的旧友拜托自己做的事情虽然在情理之中，但却说不上光彩，在南方说不定会被“叛国罪”论处。不过一切犹疑都在他闻到细微的柠檬香草味道之后烟消云散了。

是的，他记得这个味道。午后的柠檬香草，阳光下巧克力色的眼眸，还有小巧的嘴唇勾起的微笑——那个微笑一点也不真诚，简直可以说是不屑于掩饰的敷衍，但是就是该死的好看。

他似乎听到了那个人的浅浅的小心的呼吸声。他握紧了抓着伞柄的手指。

老Lestrade先生的声音没有任何不妥，看来他并不知道他们谈论的话题的主人公就在一旁，呃，听着这些。所以Mycroft尽量使自己的用词准确谨慎，更加进了一些想要令人信服与愿意依靠的情绪。他自己也说不好那些话他究竟是想说给哪个Lestrade先生听，但他就那样说出来了，在他自己意识到之前。

Mycroft·Holmes第一次发觉自己在十二岁之后就引以为傲的自制力出现了一丝裂缝，像是家族庄园中那个不知是祖上哪位侯爵时期修建的凉亭中的罗马柱一样，说不上是增添了忧郁的美感，还是萧索的落寞。

而现在，他本应跟随老Lestrade先生一道离开书房，但他没有。他拿着那杯雪利酒，站在窗前慢慢啜着。视野中一片明亮。然后Mycroft放任自己的思维，在这个有着樱桃木书架和书脊烫着金字的书房里肆意蔓延。

他想象自己用不可思议的蹑手蹑脚的姿态走近那壁炉前的长沙发。他想象一边屏住呼吸，按捺心中的一些他也不知道是什么的希冀，一边鄙夷着自己的做法，因为这太不绅士了。他相信那一切都会使觉得是种折磨，但很快他就会觉得这一切的折磨都是值得的。

因为他会看到那个有着柠檬草味道的人，那个有着巧克力色眼眸的人，那个有着无论怎么笑都好看的嘴唇的人，正心事重重的侧卧在暗红色织物上。

对，心事重重，一定是这样的。

他闭上眼睛。

那个人的头发会有些许蓬乱，但这或许比它们规矩的时候更能衬托他的美；圆润的脸颊会因为燥热的天气而透着浅红；长长的睫毛因为会专注的思考而轻轻颤抖。

他从这个角度看不到那张好看的嘴。

那个人会因为听到了脚步声而坐起来吧，带着吃惊的表情。然后，他就可以从那个有着他最喜欢的甜点的颜色的眼睛里看到自己的影子——

好了。够了。停下来。这就够了。他深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛。

他还是那个Ice Man。

外交部的Ice Man，不久以后大英帝国的Ice Man。

Mycroft·Holmes把杯中的液体一饮而尽，抚平袖子上根本不存在的皱褶，调整了一下袖扣的角度，握紧那把不知从什么时候起就不离身的长柄黑伞，迈步离开书房，除却旁人察觉不到的微微加快的心跳，一切都和他刚进来的时候无二。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）实际的MI5成立于1905年。


	4. Chapter 4

当Gregory在Anna的指尖轻啄时，那个可爱的姑娘笑出了声。他沿着她金色的头发看到了站在大厅另一端的Mycroft，被一三五个大庄园主围绕着交谈，一副如鱼得水的模样。

Gregory走到大厅的边缘，立在一个玫瑰花架旁看着那个人。

那么的熟稔，那么的耀眼。

明明是毫不出奇的面孔。

Gregory有些疑惑。

那个人忽然转过身，目光正对上他的。年轻的Lestrade先生吓了一跳，有点不自然的移开了眼睛，但他发现对方举起酒杯致意，可他手中什么也没有。

他有些尴尬的抿了抿嘴唇，故作镇定的摆出笑容。在他已经要窘迫的去扯玫瑰花的时候，Sally及时出现，像从天而降一般咯咯笑着，挽着他的手臂加入了跳舞的人们。

衣香鬓影，旋转围绕，那道目光若有似无，又不惹人烦厌的追逐着他。

后来他终于可以逃开那些关于战争的莫名其妙的自信的言论，以及最终会伤透人心的谈婚论嫁的小道消息，然后发觉自己在玫瑰的花影下，而不远处能够听到一对情人的喁喁私语。

听人家的壁脚可不在他的道德允许的范畴之内。但是也没那么严重不是么。只要不被发现就好。何况他也不是故意的。

于是Gregory放任自己靠在砖墙上。那上面还有白天日光残留的余温。他仰起头，看着夜幕之下的星空。

Mycroft尾随而至，看到的就是这样的景象。那个年轻男人的脖颈与下颚形成的完美的弧度。他又一次的恍惚了一下。

Gregory看见了不请自来的客人，心里有些疑惑，但也没有搭理对方，仍旧自顾自的抬头发呆。那个人也是有模有样的学着他的样子，还把一只脚抵在墙上，就那么在他的旁边。Gregory能闻到雪利酒的气味，伴随着玫瑰花，还有灯火通明处的小提琴声，还有那个不远不近的情侣的声音。

他甚至听到了女孩子的喘息声。

真是该死。Gregory暗暗骂了一句。这算是个什么情况。

他不能这样待下去了。这太诡异了。但是就在他刚刚站直了身子准备蹑手蹑脚的离开的时候，肩膀被人按住，就那么让边上的人困在了墙之间。

因为身高的差距，Gregory需要微微抬头才能看到对方的眼镜。他挑了挑眉毛，示意对方最好别轻举妄动。而Mycroft只是勾起嘴角，低下头在他的耳畔，用只有他们两个才听得到的声音说：

“第一支舞呢？”

Mycroft的呼吸弄得他痒痒的。Gregory感到有点好笑。他可不是任人宰割的人。于是他摆出一副浪荡公子的样子，轻佻的凑到高个子男人耳边，嘴唇贴着对方的耳垂。

“很期待么？”

哈。果然不出他所料。这个英国绅士一下子僵硬了，站直了身体严肃的看着他。

Gregory脸上的笑容扩大了一些，得寸进尺一样的玩着对方的马甲的扣子，挑衅的看着Mycroft。

那个人眨眨眼睛，干巴巴的说：“要打仗了。”

一个肯定句。这是当然的了。Gregory瞬间想到在书房听到的对话。他撇撇嘴说：“你知道我不会任你摆布。”

顿了一下，Gregory接着说：“你知道如果Lestrade家的儿子不去战场会是怎样的结果。我还不至于懦弱到要让自己的家庭遭受冷眼的地步。”

Mycroft只是静静的注视着他，没有任何回应。

“何况也不一定会死的，”Gregory自嘲了一下，“如果真的发生什么不幸，那就像是这场战争本身一样，是注定的。”

玫瑰花的香味在晚上更加浓郁了。或许他应该多念几遍玫瑰经？

“那我应该给予你祝福。”对面的人一本正经的说道。“一个吻怎么样？”

Gregory眯起眼睛。这算是什么事。他想。然后他看到了Mycroft的脸慢慢的靠近，近到可以数清睫毛。嘴唇被温柔的触碰，蜻蜓点水的一下，并没有深入。

Mycoft的呼气并没有乱，只有他自己知道哪儿不一样了。可是在看到Gregory歪着脑袋似笑非笑看着他的时候，他感到有些出乎意料。未来的大英政府欲言又止，还是一个字也没说出口。

“得了吧，Holmes阁下，”Gregory轻笑出声，“在寄宿学校的时候，要是每个男孩过来吻我一下我都要尖叫，那不出一个月我的嗓子就哑了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**一八六二年   夏**

  
**头脑留给金融家**   
**旗帜留给士兵**   
**啤酒留给英国诗人**   
**我只要烈性啤酒（1）**   


  
  
  
  
战争与法律是唯一被允许的杀人手段，公平或者正义、民主或者自由，则是被广泛认可的杀人借口。不过，只有欲望，才是所有罪恶的最终解释。  
  
Gregory有时根本搞不清自己到底想要什么。  
  
那个姓汉密尔顿的男孩总是眨着他俩温柔的大眼睛，一脸梦幻的说起他的新婚妻子，说那个可爱的姑娘是多么的柔弱矜持，说她墨绿色的眼睛是多么的富有生机。结束集训的前五个星期，他一有空就找个安静的地方埋头写信，向那个在父亲庄园里的妻子诉说他的思念与爱慕。但到了第七个星期，他就死了，因为肺炎与荨麻疹——他甚至来不及上战场，就死在了南卡罗来纳的军营里。  
  
想到这，Gregory就觉得自己还算是幸运的，至少他的家人还不会收到写着自己死讯的电报，虽然他已经很久也没有接到家里的来信了。毕竟现在在战争阶段，所有的牲口都被邦联征用，用来传递军情。  
  
塔尔顿太太一定舍不得她的小马。  
  
他慢慢转着无名指上的戒指。那是父亲在部队出发前给他的。  
  
母亲也会更加忙碌吧，支持着南方。父亲完全是一个学者气的人物，想必还是无法帮母亲分忧。Sally应该会能帮上一些忙。在部队出征前家里阻止Sally和Anderson结婚，Sally哭个不停，最后还是勉强为二人举行了订婚仪式。所有人都觉得只消一个战役就能结束战争，所以一切都是匆匆忙忙的。  
  
这个冬天他所在的北弗吉尼亚兵团一直在里士满周围徘徊。北方人似乎也不想在冬天有什么大动作。直到春天他们都还在应对着零零星星的小规模对抗，将多数时间用于行军。有一阵军团里盛传他们要直捣华盛顿，以此来让北方政府屈服。Gregory还记得Anderson说起这事时脸上的白痴样。Sally怎么就看上他了，真是见鬼。  
  
再后来的事证明这不过是一个假象，一个“迷惑性的方案”，用于阻止林肯政府给他们的对手麦克莱伦将军派遣援军。然后在五月的最后一天，由于出色的指挥能力及反应能力已经是上尉的Gregory Lestrade在白橡树林与他的士兵一起执行进攻敌方没有掩护的右翼的人物时，腹部被流弹击中。虽然紧随的医务兵对窗口进行了及时处理，但随之而来的细菌感染则让他被送往能提供更加全面的医疗服务的后方。  
  
所以等他从高烧之后的昏迷中醒过来，发现自己汗津津的躺在一个窄床上。屋子里只有他一人，但是格外逼仄。墙壁上黄褐色的斑斑点点看上去让人想吐，Gregory不远想那都是什么。一个还算完好的布帘隔着这个房间与外面的走廊。他能听见大厅里躺着的伤兵的哀叹。  
  
这样已经不能再好了，可是父亲接到了消息又会是怎样的担心呢。Gregory皱起眉头。  
  
“你醒了。”  
  
正经的威尔士口音。Gregory抬头。那是个小个子男人，暗金色的头发有些凌乱，穿着医生的白大褂。  
  
“来，张嘴。”那个小个子让他吐出舌头，又俯下身在他胸口听他肺部的情况，最后翻了翻他的眼皮。  
  
“我想我应该郑重的说一声恭喜，Lestrade上尉，我想您算是捡回一条命了。”医生一边笑着，一边在手中的本子上写着什么。Gregory觉得对方眼角与额头的皱纹让人心生亲近之感。  
  
“请叫我Greg，”他伸出右手，却猛然发觉自己的手黏糊糊的一点都不干净。正当他有些窘迫的想要把手收回来的时候，对方已经握住了他的手。  
  
“John，”医生歪头笑着，“John Waston。”

 

*

 

Waston医生是一个好人。Gregory几乎一下子就喜欢上了他。当然，好医生的魅力远不止于此。在整个亚特兰大，没有一个伤员病患，没有一个姑娘少妇，没有一个姑娘的父亲或者母亲不喜欢着John——这个单身、谨慎、坚毅，拯救他们的兄弟、情人与孩子的男人。  
  
John也同样喜欢着Gregory。这两个谦虚的男人很快就结成了好友。于是在Gregory因伤轮休的假期里，他们两个人一同陪着姑娘们坐马车参加舞会，一起去桃树街的小酒馆里痛饮；John喜欢啤酒，Gregory也是。但他俩还是会在啤酒里兑入白兰地，那种烈性的、仿佛要把喉咙烧穿的感觉真是令人上瘾。Gregory发现谨慎的好医生竟然喜欢赌博，而且牌技好的简直不像个上等人；虽然同时也常常输的身无分文。等到牌桌上有谁输的掀了桌子，他们两个就会嘻嘻哈哈，相互搀扶着，跌跌撞撞走出酒馆。街道两旁交拱着的树木黑黝黝的。他们挽着手，毫不顾忌的唱着不着调的曲子，摔进医生的家门，然后倒地不起。  
  
当然了，Gregory在醒来的第一时间就给家里拍了电报说自己一切安好，在伤好得差不多的时候又回到了庄园。母亲依旧忙碌，邦联的军需又提高了配额，只有在吃晚饭的时候才能看见她；Sally长成了大姑娘，火爆的脾气也收敛许多；父亲没有什么变化，但眼角的憔悴却也是无法掩盖的。  
  
在一个阳光同战前没有什么区别的午后，父亲忽然告诉Gregory，他打算带着母亲回法国。Gregory有些吃惊，但仔细一想或许这也是最佳选择。战争带来的物资紧缺与邦联货币的贬值，估计不到一年他们就连牛肉都吃不上了，更何况如果北方军队打到佐治亚，文弱的父亲与温柔的母亲又怎么抵挡这一切。还有Sally...Gregory是自私的，他也不惮于承认这一点。他上战场不是为了什么主义，而是为了家人不要受人冷眼排挤；现在也是，或许有人会说闲话，但Lestrade家的人才不会在意那些呢。  
  
当Gregory跟John说起这些时，他俩正走在河畔的软草地上。医生认为老Lestrade先生做出了正确的决定，还悄悄的说“什么都比不上所爱之人活的好好的”这类的话，然后医生忽然停住脚步，低着头，用鞋子踢着脚下松软的泥土。  
  
Gregory的直觉告诉他，医生正陷入到某种情绪之中。John并不常常这样，他现在的表现都能称得上是沮丧了。Gregory忽然想到，John还从未跟他说起过倾心于哪位姑娘呢。于是他清清嗓子，准备说点什么调节一下气氛。我们的好医生却又抬起头，咧嘴一笑。  
  
“那Sally怎么办？你知道的，你说起过。你的妹妹。”  
  
“哦，Sally呀。她不跟着走。”Gregory想起这事就头痛。Sally一门心思的要等Anderson休假，然后结婚，现在她跟着哥哥来到亚特兰大，住在皮蒂姑妈家。  
  
“今晚的义卖会你就能见到她了。”Gregory说。他看见John找了块石头蹭着鞋尖上沾着的泥，然后看着那块石头或者那些泥发呆。

 

*

真是不可思议，Gregory吹了一声口哨。他知道这个地方直到今天下午以前都还只是个空空荡荡的教练厅。而现在呢，多亏了那些心灵手巧的姑娘们，她们用缠绕的常春藤与野葡萄藤装饰吊灯与悬挂吊灯的铁链，用清新的松枝把四周的墙脚布置成凉亭的样子。牛尾藤成为墙壁的花环和窗帘的流苏，色彩鲜艳的粗布围成的圆形装着着摊位。到处挂着旗帜，和代表南部的红蓝两色的星星。  
  
“这真是太美了，不是么John？”Gregory冲医生眨眨眼睛。他高兴的发现医生早前的坏情绪已经毫无踪迹。现在医生漂亮的蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。  
  
那边Sally在招呼他们，旁边坐着的是他们的皮蒂姑妈。Gregory拉着John走过去。John只来得及跟Sally打一声招呼，就被这次义卖的委员会主席米德大夫叫走了。  
  
乐队已经在一堆盆栽花卉环绕下准备就绪。现场的人不多。他们演奏着《罗琳娜》，那是一首华尔兹，但现在它慢的根本跳不了舞。Gregory翻看着Sally负责的摊位上的东西，无非是一些杯垫啊荷包啊。这时，Sally突然说：“哥，Anderson准备在这次休假就向我求婚。他在信里跟我说了，这两天他就回来。”  
  
Gregory笑了笑。Sally接着说道：“我准备答应。我知道，好人家的女孩子至少要拒绝三次求婚，可他的假期只有那几天，谁知道他回去之后会不会子啊一周内就死了..."Sally说到最后已经带了哭腔，“我爱他呀。”  
  
“我也爱你，Sally。”Gregory转过身，怜爱的亲吻妹妹柔软的头发。他有点无奈，但也没有办法。“好吧，告诉哥哥，你想怎么办？”

*  
  
大厅好像一下子就挤满了人，可这里几分钟前还那么宽敞。到处弥漫着香水，香氛，头油和月桂树蜡烛燃烧的气味，还有花的芳香——那些小小的，别在姑娘发髻和耳畔的插花、茉莉或者蔷薇。脚步踏在地板上，所以还有尘土味。人声嘈杂，一片喧嚣。乐队也染上了欢快的情绪，他们奏起爱国的旋律，《美丽的蓝旗》。  
  
 _万岁！万岁！南部的权力万岁！  
万岁！美丽的蓝旗！  
只有一颗星的蓝旗，万岁！_  
  
人们跟着一起唱，许多老太太触景生情，拿出手帕来擦眼泪。男士也都十分动情，更别提那些刚从战场上回来的士兵了。Sally热泪盈眶，面孔却十分骄傲。她肯定在想着Anderson。Gregory觉得他得扶住皮蒂姑妈，使劲儿给她扇扇子，还得为她拿好嗅盐以防她昏过去了。  
  
南方军节节胜利。有了像李将军这样杰出的将领，还能不打赢这场战争么？只消再来一次胜仗，北方佬就会跪下求和，男人们就会骑马归来，就会到处是亲吻和欢笑了。再打一次胜仗，战争就要结束了！  
  
当然，屋子里有了空的椅子和永远见不到父亲的婴儿，在弗吉尼亚寂寞的小溪畔和田纳西静静的群山中有了许多未立墓碑的坟冢，但是为了这样一个主义，能说付出的代价太高了么？  
  
Gregory看着大家，自己也受到了感染。他不由得怀疑父亲是否过于悲观。可说到底，战争。他们在为着怎么样的一个主义战争，奴隶制，还是棉花，还是南方慵懒的生活，与北方的机械工业相对抗？  
  
那个姓汉密尔顿的男孩，他似乎叫查尔斯。如果没有战争，没有主义，他肯定不会在结婚之后的七个星期就死去。  
  
“在死亡面前夺得的爱是倍加珍贵的”。时间带领每一个人走向死亡，战争与疾病加速死亡的到来，而命运会引领我们走到正确的地方。  
  
这下子，Gregory Lestrade是一个彻头彻尾的宿命主义者了。他自嘲的笑了笑，环顾四周。哦，猜他看见什么，斜对面吊灯底下，一个皮肤颜色略深，有着棕色头发的姑娘正饶有兴致的看着他。Gregory摸摸鼻子，他保证他以前没见过这个姑娘，因为全亚特兰大的未婚姑娘他在各种舞会上几乎跳了个遍，他很感谢目前为止自己的父母没有逼着自己从其中挑一个结婚，虽然姑娘的父母或许并不这么想。  
  
那个姑娘冲他微微一笑，就低头摆弄手中的小本子，拿只笔在上面涂涂画画。不过她用手肘顶了顶身旁的男人。那个男人本来在和别人说话，被姑娘这么一闹也转过身。  
  
Gregory隐约的感觉到了一个信号，可又一时想不起来那个人是谁。于是他勾起嘴唇对那个人点头致意。直到对方脸上浮现了了然的神情，还有眼睛里说不上来是什么的笑意时，并且抓着一把可笑的黑伞、迈着旧式贵族的步伐向他走来时，他突然认出他了。  
  
”我没想到你还能记得我，亲爱的Lesrade先生。“那个人高兴的说着，语气中有贵族般略微夸张的缓慢。  
  
“所以说大英帝国的外交部要完蛋了？”Gregory克制住了自己就在嘴边徘徊的讽刺。  
  
“哦，大英帝国的外交部好得很，多谢关心，亲爱的Lestrade先生。“那个人笑着说道，因为周围的嘈杂，他向Gregory贴近了一些，”我来这里是因为有更重要的 _事情_ 。“  
  
可能是看出了Gregory眼中的不相信，他又补上一句：“当然，说是 _人_ ，也不为过。”对方的姿态太亲密了，嘴唇几乎碰到了他的耳朵，让他不可避免的想到一年前的那个夜晚。而那个始作俑者却后退一步，颇有兴趣的看着Letrade上尉恼羞成怒的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）海明威诗句。因为里面有许多关于战争的内容，故而倾向于引用。下文也会有些许套用。
> 
> 这一段里引用了许多《飘》的原句。这本书真的非常好，我从中学就很喜欢。建议没有看过的各位不妨尝试一下，语言真的非常好。


	6. Chapter 6

周围的一切都变得朦朦胧胧的。Gregory不可避免的想到了那天晚上。天啊，我都做了什么啊。他皱眉。虽然心里还是满不在乎的，但前面这个有着灰蓝色眼睛笑的踌躇满志的人却是叫人怎么看怎么不顺眼。于是他也摆出了衣服乍见好友的热络笑容，虚伪的自己都鄙视自己。  
  
Gregory张口想说些什么，却被台上米德大夫的声音打断了。这时乐队的声音消失了，人们停止了谈话，都等着听这次义卖会的组织者的演讲。  
  
“身上有什么值钱的事物么，Lestrade先生？”旁边的人又附在自己耳边说道。  
  
“你想打劫么，Holmes？”Gregory不自在的扭了扭头，疑惑的说。  
  
然后他听见米德大夫号召大家：“是我要你们的首饰吗？不。是联盟...”然后这讲话被暴风雨般的掌声和欢呼声淹没，接着Gregory看见两个伤病提着篮子走来。妇女们笑嘻嘻的帮助对方解下项链，他回头，看见Sally积极的捋着镯子，皮蒂姑妈嘴唇颤抖着取下胸前的宝石别针。如果不是怕头发乱成一团，她们连发卡都能献给战争。  
  
伤兵走近了，Lestrade看见那里面金灿灿的首饰。每一件东西扔到篮子里，都能赢得一阵喝彩和欢呼。他看见Mycroft扔了一个金烟盒，面孔一片大义凛然。假的，都是假的。那个人没上过战场，没看到同睡一个帐篷里的人两个小时之后被火枪打的面目全非。他根本就不同情战争，也没想要胜利。他来这里实现他不可告人的目的，是为了让他的国家从中得到什么好处，管它是棉花还是枪炮。这个虚伪的人。竟然装作是在意的模样。而我却什么都拿不出。  
  
Gregory恨恨的想。等那个篮子走过去，他忽然开口叫住伤兵：  
  
“嘿，伙计，等等。”  
  
他上前解下脖子上的链子，小心翼翼的取出姑娘的小像，然后把盒子与链子一道放到篮子里。  
  
大家各自沉浸在各自的兴奋中，没有注意到这一段插曲。但是Gregory浑身不自然，因为那个Mycroft一直盯着他，以一种让人抓狂的方式。  
  
“非常英勇的表现，我不得不说，Lestrade先生。”Mycroft假惺惺的说道。  
  
Gregory翻了个白眼。  
  
这时John挤过人群过来了。Lestrade在想这个好医生会拿出什么东西。然后他听到John不掩饰的吃惊的声音：“Holmes先生。”  
  
Mycroft还是一派淡定：“很高兴见到你，Waston医生。”  
  
这俩人是怎么认识的？Gregory想。不过他们毕竟同样来自英国，这怎么说都不算是太让人感到诧异的。  
  
John像是解释一样说：“我来美国的时候，Holmes先生是出入境审核官员（1）。”  
  
Mycroft笑而不答。John说完也把头扭到一边抿着嘴唇。Gregory觉得事情应该远不止于此。好在米德大夫又开始讲话了，所有人的注意力都被他吸引。他首先感谢了女士们先生们踊跃慷慨的捐赠。  
  
“那么现在，我要提出一个惊人地建议——一个会使你们某些人感到震惊的新鲜玩意...”人人争着挤上去，预先猜想这位老绅士所说的惊人建议究竟是什么。  
  
“舞会就要开场了，第一个节目当然是弗吉尼亚双人舞，接着是一场华尔兹。然后是波尔卡舞，苏格兰轮舞，玛祖卡舞，这些都将用一个弗吉尼亚短舞打头。我很清楚，对于弗吉尼亚双人舞的领头是会有一番小小的竞争的，所以——”大夫擦了擦他的额头，“先生们，如果你们想同你所挑选的以为女士领跳宜昌弗吉尼亚双人舞，你就得出钱来请她。我愿意充当拍卖人，卖得的钱都归医院。”  
  
所有正在挥动的扇子都突然停止了，一片激动地嗡嗡声在整个大厅泛滥开来。Gregory也忍不住笑出来，没想到一丝不苟的米德大夫是这么一个有趣的人。他丝毫不想尝试，于是看向旁边的John。后者摊手表示没钱，两人就哈哈大笑起来。  
  
那边太太们气的脸都红了，而乡团中却爆发出一阵欢呼，获得了其他穿军服的人的附和。年轻的姑娘是最兴奋的，她们热烈的鼓掌，跳了起来。  
  
“像是拍卖奴隶，不觉得吗？”现场太乱了，John几乎是吼着说出的这句话。  
  
Gregory表示不能再同意了。  
  
不过他还是没有高兴多久，因为那个虚伪的声音又在他耳边响起。  
  
“我想Lestrade先生一定还记得，他欠了我某场舞会的第一支舞。”  
  
Gregory咬着牙，想象自己咬着的是某个笑容和煦的人的脖子。  
  
“难道你只会说这一句话了么，Mycroft Holmes？”  
  
“不不不，我会说的远不止这一句，亲爱的Gregory。我还会说’Gregory Lestrade上尉，二十美元‘。”Mycroft说完，还眨了眨眼睛，仿佛如果Gregory不相信，他马上就亲自表演一番似的。  
  
Gregory被对方的流氓样搞得只能瞪着眼睛说不出话。不，其实他是有话可说的。他在想是说“大英帝国的公务员都是流氓吗”好，还说说“我只值二十美元吗”好。但这两个根本就不是重点。重点是他不想承认的。那就是他被调戏了。如果说那一晚的吻，他最后调戏回去了，那么今天呢？  
  
Gregory也许是个口齿伶俐的人。但是任何人在Holmes面前都是笨口拙舌的。  
  
他听见有人喊“请允许我，用二十美元，请梅贝尔·梅里威瑟小姐。”  
  
见鬼，怎么正好是二十美元！  
  
然后Mycroft在他耳边不紧不慢的说：“看来我得加价了呀。五十美元如何？”  
  
Gregory咬着嘴唇，心里很着急。他不知道对方的底线在哪里，也不知道对方能够做到哪一步。他摇着头，看着Mycroft。但是那个家伙根本不管这些，还是慢慢悠悠的拨弄着手中的伞，微笑着说：“亲爱的Gregory是觉得五十美元还是不够显出我的诚意么？”  
  
他知道他的脸一定红透了，说不定还红到了耳朵，而后他灵光一现，说道：“你不能跳舞。”  
  
Mycroft挑眉表示怀疑。  
  
“那你的伞怎么办？”  
  
Gregory说完就后悔了。因为他看到Mycroft满脸的难以置信的笑。Mycroft大笑着，好在现场叫价声音和议论的声音也很大，这才没有让这笑声太引人注目。  
  
“就算是经历了战争，也不能让Lestrade先生改变分毫。”Mycroft平复下来，说了这么一句话。  
  
现在叫到七十五美元了。拥挤的人群在乐队周围兴奋的笑着喊着，挥舞着大把大把南部联盟的钞票，争着抢着。然后他听到一个傲慢的冷漠的却十分好听的声音说道：“John Waston医生——一百五十美元——金币。”  
  
全场一听到金额和那个名字便顿时鸦雀无声了。Gregory一个激灵回过神来，看见一个满头黑卷毛的瘦高男人跳下主持台，朝着自己这边——也就是John这边走来，和头发颜色相同的长大衣甩出一个完美的弧线。  
  
再看John，眼睛睁得很大，面无表情，手却握成拳头抖得厉害。那个高个男人走近了。他的嘴唇抿得很紧。他把右手伸向John。  
  
还是没人说点什么。就连乐队那边也没有弓弦摩擦的声音。  
  
Gregory试图拍一下John的肩膀，却只听那个好医生低吼一声，跳起来给了那个瘦高个狠狠一拳，正中鼻梁，然后冲出了大厅。那个瘦高个，被一拳打倒之后迅速反应，捂住鼻子就追了出去，此前还抽出半秒钟不屑的瞥了Lestrade一眼。Gregory担心John，想也跟着跑出去，却被Mycroft一把拽住手臂。  
  
“不要冲动，上尉。稍后你会得到答案的。”一贯的高高在上的。  
  
Gregory歪着头，想着要是刚才被调戏的时候，自己也像John那样痛痛快快给对方一拳该多好。想到着，他不禁对医生肃然起敬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）我编的职位  
> 米德大夫的话我几乎照抄。。。请各位谅解。


	7. Chapter 7

  
**如果不是爱的这么多，或许我可以多说一点。** _  
_   


  
  
关于这段插曲，所有亚特兰大的体面人士都默契非常的保持缄口不言的状态，毕竟最后是由还是一对男女领跳了那场弗吉尼亚双人舞。可怜的米德大夫因为临时起意出了这么个馊主意，被米德太太勒令整整两个星期禁止出入酒馆，就是怕他喝多了红着一张脸再说出什么惊人之语。当然Lestrade上尉也没那个胆子真的在某位身居末职的政府官员的鼻子上来一拳，而且就算他真的这么做了，官员也不会说什么。这位年长的Holmes先生正为他的幼弟犯愁。  
  
Lestrade对于那个几乎搅黄了义卖会的卷毛是政府官员的弟弟这件事接受良好。虽然他不怎么了解Mycroft，但显然这个卷毛的讨人厌虽然和他哥的表现形式不同，但实质可没什么差别，否则怎么能把好医生惹得当众动了手。而现在，卷毛竟然带着好医生一起失踪了！  
  
“所以说，亲爱的Gregory，不知你可否帮这个忙呢？”  
  
Lestrade看着这张前两天还笑的很欠扁的脸有些不知道说什么。“别那么肉麻Mycroft，说的咱俩很熟似的。”  
  
“世交，我们是世交啊亲爱的Greg，”官员夸张的甩了一下小黑伞，“而且Waston医生也是你的朋友，你也是不希望他遭遇不测的对么？”  
  
政府官员今天来的目的就是说服Lestrade在休养结束后不要回到部队，而是留在亚特兰大担任治安官员（1）。对此安排Lestrade本身倒是不排斥，他对哪种都无所谓。可在他的心里，就是不想让Mycroft这么快如愿，虽然那个人脸上得意洋洋的样子让人看着也挺喜欢的，但就是不能这么轻易放过他。  
  
所以Gregory放松身体。官员的椅子就是舒服。他翘起腿架在前面的小几上，抬起头笑眯眯的打量眼前的高个官员。  
  
官员站在逆光处，还好室内也有灯光。依旧严谨的三件套，颜色暗淡温暖，这次还看见了怀表的链子。脸上没有胡茬，鼻子高挺，眼睛亮的吓人。  
  
Gregory当然不会被吓住，他可是上过战场的人。他盯着Mycroft的眼睛，慢慢扩大脸上的笑容，再一次在那双眼眸里看见一丝恍惚的痕迹。Lestrade非常满意，他整暇以待官员的下一步动作。  
  
Mycroft当然意识到了自己的失态。他有些尴尬的清了清嗓子，但又觉得似乎这样一来就更加尴尬了，所以他转过身坐到办公桌后面，换上一副公事公办的假笑。  
  
“虽然鄙人是为大英帝国服务的，但由于各种千丝万缕的原因，综合各种因素以及为了应对相应的不时之需，鄙人还是可以在新大陆某些并不十分引人注目的流程与环节上做一些微调的，例如…”现在官员笑得像一只狡猾的暹罗猫，他从办公桌的抽屉里取出一张纸，在Lestrade眼前晃了晃，戏剧性的挑高了眉毛，“从查尔斯顿到勒阿弗尔（2）的班轮。”  
  
听到那华丽的上扬的尾音，Gregory吃惊的睁大了眼睛，仿佛不敢相信眼前的这个人竟然有这么混蛋似的。Mycroft对于弟弟的关心还让他觉得这个人也不是那么讨厌呢，转眼就能变成这个样子。果然是玩政治的，威逼利诱不择手段。自己不过是想逗逗他，他竟然就用父母的安全作要挟。  
  
Lestrade绷紧了下巴，身体也坐直了。“既然如此，Holmes阁下，我就恭敬不如从命了。”他也弯起嘴唇假笑，“您那么聪明，当然知道我要什么，也一样知道在哪里能找到我不是么？”说完抓起帽子噔噔噔就走了。留下官员面无表情的在桌子后面。  
  
Mycroft几乎说完那句话就后悔了，这种悔意像烤制的蛋糕一样膨胀，最后松软却填满了整个意识。不是就要用Sherlock那个臭小子做由头好让自己能有充分的理由总是和Gregory见面的么，老Lestrade夫妇去法国的班轮是自己亲自盯着安排的，怎么就像是十几岁的男孩子那样因为对方发现自己的情绪而恼羞成怒说出了言不由衷的话呢。  
  
Mycroft的心伴随着Gregory渐渐走远的脚步声一点一点沉下去。他深吸一口气，像是要把心在提到它本来的位置。然后他闻到了松饼的味道，还有浇在上面的巧克力酱。他一面庆幸自己有了一个聪明伶俐的助理，一面为在墙角招手的牙痛伤脑筋。  
  
Gregory•Lestrade，唉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1） 作者表示不知道内战时期的治安官员的名称。曾想过用治安官称呼，或者就会干脆沿用习惯的警督名字。各位大人有精通历史的还是盼望赐教的呀~~
> 
> （2） 勒阿弗尔（Le Havre）法国北部港口，位于塞纳河河口，濒临英吉利海峡，以其作为“巴黎外港”的重要的航运地位而著称，在法国经济中具有独特的地位。资料来源百度。


	8. Chapter 8

亚特兰大是一个年轻的城市，甚至要比Lestrade年轻。在她还不叫这个名字的时候，她所面临的最大威胁就是喝醉之后骂骂咧咧的男人，在铁路带来的兴盛之后，这个现状的改变也不多，哪怕是战争带来了妓亅女和破败的庄园里的黑奴，亚特兰大的治安也没有多么的差劲。毕竟女士们出门是由男士陪同的，而男士们要是没有自保能力，那也就不要大肆宣扬了，尤其是在警察局。  
  
所以Gregory•Lestrade在警督这个位子上是不用为了本职工作伤脑筋的。现在最令他烦心的是他的小妹妹Sally的婚礼。  
  
Anderson休假了，从战场上回来，狼狈的够呛，可是既不缺胳膊也没少腿。如果说有什么比Sally嫁给Anderson还可怕的，那就是Sally哭着闹着非要穿白色塔夫绸的礼服结婚。  
  
如果是在战前，好吧，塔夫绸虽然价格昂贵，但这也不是负担不起的。可现在是在战争中啊。妇女们现在已经开始用橡子代替纽扣，把旧衣服改了又改的穿着了。塔夫绸，除了那些穿越封锁线的胆大包天的走私商人，谁还能弄到塔夫绸？  
  
因此可以想象，当John如同神兵天降一般拿着一卷刚好是白色的塔夫绸于一个下午来拜访皮蒂姑妈时，Sally尖叫着抱着那个布料高兴地直转圈，姑妈照例激动的找嗅盐。而Gregory，作为一个爷们，没有被闪闪发光的绸缎迷糊了脑子。于是他开口问道：  
  
“这玩意哪儿来的？”  
  
“呃，你知道，Sherlock其实是个船长。”John吞吞吐吐的解释，“跑封锁线的那种。”  
  
哦是的，他当然知道。Sherlock•Holmes，一头卷毛的瘦高个，另一个混蛋Holmes的弟弟，大家都在谈论他。一个英国人、一个船长，给南方的妇女带来布料花边和法国的时尚杂志，给南方的军队带来皮革和医疗用品；和他低调的哥哥相反，他是一个传奇。  
  
“所以你这段时间是和他在一起。”  
  
“是的，”John说到这里有些窘迫，“呃，我和他以前就认识，有一段时间了其实。但我以为他在死在海上了…”  
  
John胡乱的打着手势，企图混淆视听。“可是他回来了，他没死，所以我也没什么理由不跟他在一起…呃，我是说…”  
  
Gregory挑着眉毛一言不发，于是John只好继续说：“你看，在海上，周围空荡荡，无依无靠的，有个医生总是能顶点事不是么，这叫什么来着，聊胜于无？”  
  
“哈。”Gregory拍了拍好医生的肩膀，“聊胜于无，真是个好词啊。我只是在想难道Sally要塔夫绸结婚这种事已经传遍四方了么？”  
  
这时医生倒是自然了很多，他基本恢复了以往安然的模样说：“Sherlock总是什么都知道，你和他呆上半分钟就能领会这一点，”John顿了顿，“更何况，他还有一个几乎无所不能的哥哥。”  
  
Greogry像是心里的某种猜测终于得到印证一样的喘了一口气。  
  
“Mycroft？”  
  
“是的，”John回答，然后他似乎又想起了什么，于是补充道：“虽然他看上去诡计多端，像是个阴谋大师，而且总是给人一种居高临下的感觉，但其实他是个不错的人。好吧，除了他帮着Sherlock骗了我三年以外。”  
  
看Gregory一脸怀疑的样子，John又说：“上次义卖会，就是Sherlock出现的那一次…”大概是想到那天的情景了，医生脸红了一下，“那次我把戒指扔到了篮子里，那是Sherlock的，我当时还把它看成是遗物，所以…但是后来Sherlock又把这个给了我，还说是他哥给他找回来的…”他摩挲着左手无名指上的金属环，Gregory这才发现这个戒指，他不只是有一点吃惊。  
  
“当然了，Sherlock是不会叫Mycroft‘哥哥’的，但我知道他的意思。”  
  
其实后面John再说了什么Gregory也没太注意听了。他的注意力都被那只戒指以及它所代表的含义吸引过去。但是他也没有说什么了。  
  
终于，姑妈和Sally都冷静下来，重新变得矜持。她们和Gregory一起挽留John吃完饭，虽然已经没有牛肉了，但猪肉还是管够的。可是John看了看座钟还是婉言谢绝了。  
  
“Sherlock还在家，我得回去给他弄点吃的，否则他就会一直那么饿着，要么就开始吃一些奇奇怪怪的东西。”然后再三保证他会说服那个船长和他一起来参加Sally的婚礼之后，迈着坚定的步伐迅速离开了。  
  
送走了医生，姑妈抚着胸口说：“哦，Gregory你注意到了吗，Waston医生简直是三句话不离那个Sherlock。”  
  
应该句句不离吧。Gregory暗想。  
  
当天晚上，Gregory在床上辗转反侧。如果Mycroft把医生的戒指给John送还了回去，那为什么…  
  
也是。John是他弟弟的，呃，朋友，我又不是…他为什么要…该死。我干嘛要想他也为我做什么…  
  
不是为我啦…  
  
Gregory坐起来把脑袋甩来甩去，企图把那些谁知道是哪儿来的思绪轰出去，直到甩得头晕眼花才又躺下。他茫然的看着天花板，不知不觉就睡着了。第二天醒来的时候，他不会告诉任何人他做了什么梦。


	9. Chapter 9

**希望和所有甜蜜，伴着痛楚和温柔的伤害搏动，就像你。（1）**

  
  
如果不是因为税的事，Gregory大概也不会这么认真地想到Mycroft，倒不是因为那个总是笑眯眯的官员没有顺便把他的相片盒链子还给他（真是的，他怎么会因为这种细枝末节的小事耿耿于怀呢），而是家里的生活琐事已经让他自顾不暇了。  
  
现在是1865年的春天，距离亚特兰大被北方占领也快半年了。正如老Lestrade先生所预料的那样，南方彻底的输掉了这场战争，在各种意义上。城市变得沉寂，乡村衰败——没有了黑人在大田里劳作，再怎么丰美的土地也无法自动长出棉花，更别提那些在战时被强制征收的牲畜和金属了。Gregory回到庄园才发现，连母亲卧室的窗帘都不见了踪影。  
  
“那些兵说，他们需要绷带，”嬷嬷嘟嘟囔囔着，“可那是艾伦小姐的纱帘呀。”  
  
嬷嬷是同Gregory的母亲一起来到庄园的，也是她带大了这两兄妹。Gregory心里有些难受。但这一切都比不上找吃的重要。Sally刚刚生了一个男孩，需要得到好好的照顾。本来他没打算带Sally回乡下，但那时她刚刚怀孕，吐的脸色蜡黄，皮蒂姑妈一辈子没结婚，家里也没有会接生的仆人。想着回到庄园还有嬷嬷在，那样Gregory自己也能松口气了。  
  
那会，他骑着一匹有点跛的母马，一拐一拐的走在土路上。他要去隔壁的“塔拉”那里弄点牛奶或者干酪。刚回到庄园的时候他同嬷嬷一起在林子里找到的奶牛不知为什么又不产奶了，而那次行动毁了他唯一一条还能穿的正式长裤。路两旁的大田都是荒着的，远远近近还有枯萎的棉花梗。还得准备着棉花的种植——要雇点儿人——否则钱从哪里来。当然也得种蔬菜。土豆还好说，卷心菜需要种子，也得花钱买。家里的地窖里似乎还有一些银餐具可以换钱，永远不要小瞧自己奶娘的机智；哦还要尽快看看奶牛出了什么毛病，否则还得在这上面花钱...  
  
其实在孩子生下来之后，他跟Sally建议过去法国和爸爸妈妈生活。那时他已收到父母的来信，说他们在法国亲戚的建议下买了一个南部的葡萄园，还雇了一个厨娘。那里的日子就算没富裕到哪儿去，可也至少是安静悠闲的。但是Sally不愿意。  
  
“Anderson还没有消息呢。我要等他回来。”他的妹妹抱着孩子，看也没看他。  
  
就算已经停战，但仍旧有一部分士兵没有回到故乡。  
  
“Sally...”没有回到故乡也许是...  
  
“要么看到他的人，要么等到他死的消息。”  
  
哎。  
  
正当Gregory胡思乱想之际，他听见马打响鼻的声音混合这车轴吱呀呀。他抬头看。那是一个装饰花哨的两轮马车，里面坐着两个打扮簇新的男人，赶着马车的那个唇上的小胡子修剪的整整齐齐，另一位的眉毛很夸张的弯着。  
  
“你好，先生。”那留胡子的男人勒住马匹，碰了碰帽檐，打了个随意的招呼。  
  
“呃，你好。”Gregory有点失措的回答，他一心想快点弄到牛奶。不过那个陌生人可不这么想。  
  
“您是这片大田的主人么？”那是一匹健壮的公马，鬃毛在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
  
他们一定不缺钱，Gregory想着。  
  
“呃，事实上这是方丹家的。”他这么回答道。  
  
“啊哈！”那个一直没说话的人不开口则已，一开口就是夸张的戏剧腔，”地是谁家的都无所谓，重要的是，这些地统统都要交税。“  
  
Gregory一下子怔住了。是要交税的没错，但那也该是秋天农场收获之后的事了。  
  
”像你这样的壮年男人一定是上过战场了，能活着真是你的运气，但交税可是另一码事了。“戏剧腔的男人笑了笑，露出整齐洁白的牙齿，然而他紧接着又作出了一副刻板严肃的样子，”联邦政府认为，该县的农场需要交额外的税金，以恢复在战争中损坏的生产。三百美元。“  
  
什么？  
  
”三百美元，上尉。当然如果我高兴的话可以叫你付上十倍的价钱，所以从现在开始，祈求你的好运气吧。“  
  
三百美元。这听起来就像三百万美元一样。国家已经完全沦为地狱了么？看起来还真的是这样的。提包党和流氓都有投票权，但这个州的民主党人大多数却没有，只要他一八六五年在税收册上有两千美元以上的税额。北方似乎存心不让南方重建。  
  
Gregory的心里异常的平静，他知道发怒没有任何好处。他没注意那辆马车是什么时候离开的。因为摆在他面前的只有两条路，要么抵押农场，然后失去它——这简直是一定的，他知道今年的收成只够糊口的；要么弄到钱。  
  
和他相似的邻居们都和他一样穷了，在没有黑奴之后。或许可以给他想想主意的Waston医生继续不知所踪。皮蒂姑妈呢...也许她有一堆南部联盟的纸币，但这在北方胜利之后已经被宣布作废了，就算家里还剩一些银餐具或珠宝，难道Gregory就忍心让姑妈哆嗦着嘴唇叫人去变卖么。后来他想到了Mycroft，那个能在一片恐慌的亚特兰大给他找到一辆马车的男人。  
  
  
  
那天John不见踪影，米德大夫一家也已经离开亚特兰大（还借用了Gregory的马车）。他怕小妹妹出什么意外，所以又赶忙四处的找马车，可这又怎么找得到呢。  
  
Gregory记得他不抱希望的出门，夏末的风仍旧干燥烦闷，浓绿的树叶毫无生气。正当他漫无目的的拐进桃树街的一条小巷时，一个冷静的女声叫住了他。  
  
“Lestrade先生。”  
  
他这才回过神，看着那个姑娘。皮肤略深，一头柔软的卷发。是义卖会那个Mycroft旁边的姑娘。  
  
那个姑娘看见Gregory认出了她，点了点头，算是打招呼，然后接着说：“长官吩咐，这辆马车由您使用。”  
  
哦，姑娘旁边的半旧的四轮马车。  
  
Gregory从恍惚中清醒，但这时那个姑娘已经点点头，走出巷子了。  
  
那是他最近一次感受到Mycroft的存在的时候。  
  
去亚特兰大看看吧，也许姑妈有什么办法呢，也许还能碰见什么别的人呢。Gregory想。虽然没抱太大希望，但总归要试试看不是么？  
  
Gregory忽然觉得很丢脸，并且惭愧。作为一个男人，作为一个兄长，无法保护家人，只能总向他人求助。  
  
但那又能怎么办呢？总不能眼睁睁的看着Sally和嬷嬷流离失所，更何况还有他的小外甥呢。  
  
一个男人不成熟的表现就在于，他会为了他的事业放弃生命；而一个男人成熟的表现就是，会为了他认为重要的事情卑微的活着。（2）  
  
所以现在，Gregory睁大了眼睛抬起头整了整外套下摆，他要给Sally找点牛奶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）戮杀皮亚韦，1918年7月8日 海明威  
> （2）塞林格《麦田里的守望者》。原句大致是这个意思，具体的我也没有考究了。。


	10. Chapter 10

从听到那个“仆人”报出访客的名讳时，Mycroft脸上的微笑就带了那么一点点真实，哪怕他眼下的处境对于一个正常的Holmes来说可绝非体面——Sherlock不算，一个海盗也许听上去风吹日晒，生活里充满了leg work，但毕竟也是行动自由的。  
  
他被软禁在这间亚特兰大市的公寓里。  
  
虽然他也三十多岁了，但和那些老油条比他也嫩着呢，这也是为什么那些挂名的上院爵士会将贪腐的罪名扣在他的头上。那些证据看上去十分逼真，所以他们几乎对定他的罪是十拿九稳，就等把他送回伦敦定罪呢。不过他可是不会轻易认输的。  
  
想到这Mycroft踌躇意满的挑了挑眉毛。他听见走廊上的脚步声近了，于是站起身，抚平袖口，在看到那个人的第二秒钟用他哄幼年的Sherlock的语气温柔的说道：  
  
“很高兴见到你，亲爱的Gregory。”  
  
他摆出一个手势，建议两个人坐下说话，然后仔细的打量起那个大眼睛的男人。  
  
显然对方的生活并不是那么如意，至少不再清闲。虽然眼睛还是一如既往的明亮，可脸上不再细腻的肌肤连同每一个毛孔都在诉说着主人这些年的经历。但是在他的眼里Gregory还是那么迷人。Mycroft毫不掩饰这一个认知。那么坚强，那双被有轻微磨损的手套包裹的手掌应该可以证明这一点...  
  
有意思。Mycroft眯起了眼睛。今时不同往日，现在的Mycroft·Holmes已经不会说出那些他演绎出来的东西了。他若无其事的给Gregory和自己的杯子里斟上茶。  
  
明明是回到县里了，按照Gregory的性格也是不会放弃家里的土地，为什么忽然回到亚特兰大呢。探望他的皮蒂姑妈？那位女士是出了名的谨小慎微，又有她父亲的老家奴替她打点一切，也不会是Gregory要担心的对象。难道是从什么地方听到了自己被软禁的消息所以特意来看看自己？他几乎要被这个想法逗乐了。  
  
你是他的什么人，你连他的朋友都算不上；顶多是个旧相识罢了，或许还是什么不愉快的回忆呢。Mycroft慢慢把茶咽了下去。  
  
为了一个连朋友都算不上的人，你竟然不顾自己的处境给他找了一架马车，真够善良的啊Mycroft。他一边在心里嘲讽着自己，一边开口问道：  
  
“好久不见，Gregory，一切都还好么？”  
  
“都很好。谢谢你Holmes先生。”  
  
手指蜷缩。舔了一下嘴唇。对自己说的话不确定。那么是他自己遇到了麻烦。  
  
“请叫我Mycroft。”他装出责怪的语气。  
  
人能遇上的麻烦就那么几种：官司缠身，情场失意，经济困窘。对了，北方人不是要征一笔特别税么，用来支付在战争期间的英国的贷款。  
  
啊哈。  
  
“我还没有谢谢您，关于那辆马车，”Gregory轻轻说着，“您真的是帮了一个大忙。”  
  
“您太客气了。这是我应该做的。”Mycroft舒服的靠上沙发的后背。既然已经知道了Gregory此行的目的，那么久等着他自己说出来好了。如果说以前的Mycroft是笑眯眯的冷不防把人推入深坑，那么现在的Mycroft就是站在精心掩饰的陷阱的另一端热情的张开手臂做出要拥抱的样子，然后等着对方自觉自愿的走进危险区。他很期待Gregory艰难的说出关于钱的想法时的模样，因为他发现他无法演绎出来。  
  
“还要谢谢您，帮助我的双亲去法国的事...”Gregory又吞吞吐吐的说。  
  
这个人还是没想好该怎么开口；手下意识的碰了碰脸。Mycroft惬意的享受眼前人略微困窘的样子，嘴上却漫不经心的调笑说：“难道你来就是为了对我致谢的么，亲爱的Gregory？”他故意把对方名字的尾音上挑，念得是回味无穷，腻得他自己都有些牙疼了。  
  
不能这样了。于是Mycroft恢复了正襟危坐。  
  
对面的人客气有加，又道貌岸然，Gregory不知道该怎么开这个口。何况刚到亚特兰大，住在姑妈家的那一晚，他就听说那位Holmes先生因为官场上的一些事，现在有点不得意。他对待Mycroft的态度很诡异，两个人似乎有些纠缠，一些他不想称之为调情的举动，但是两个人的正经交流又没有多少（算上那次被强迫担任什么治安官的事）。说白了，他们不过是社交场合的点头之交。  
  
这个点头之交吻过你。Gregory的脑子嘟囔着。他不知道事情怎么就成了这幅样子，他是指他和Mycroft的关系。他不是指输掉的战争或者显然别有用心的税赋。他当然知道不是什么都能够解释的，可问既然题的发生无可避免，那么久想办法解决就是了。  
  
Every problem has its solution（1）。  
  
“我听到了一些传言...希望您一些安好。”Gregory决定先问问Mycroft的情况，这样或许...他就不会想着从这个男人那里获得帮助了。虽然他现在真的已经不知道还有谁可以帮帮他们了。

*

“正如你所见，Gregory。”Mycroft用他一贯的语焉不详来回应，手指腹慢慢地磨蹭着指尖。  
  
而后两个人似乎都找不到什么话来说，一时房间里安静的让人难以忍受。Mycroft静静的看着Gregory，看对方微微皱着眉头，几次欲言又止，粗糙的手指划过丝绒的沙发垫，划出了一道浅浅的痕迹。他脸上的表情明明那么为难，但就是让人忍不住想要再去折磨一下。  
  
Mycroft享受这种感觉，他享受这种操纵着的、占据主动权的却又不动声色的感觉。他觉得安全，一种置身事外的隔岸观火的安全。他那个烦人的小弟说的对，他就是一个控制狂。  
  
现在控制狂的脸上露出了亲切的笑容，他说：“那Gregory，你呢？”  
  
那个棕色眼睛的男人似乎被吓了一跳，手指抖了一下，眼睛也睁大了。Mycroft着迷的看着对方的嘴唇，还有两片嘴唇之间一闪而过的舌尖，他觉得事情越来越有意思了。  
  
现在，那个男人显然正在绞尽脑汁的思考怎么才能更体面的说出这句话，但他终于放弃了，就像Mycroft预料的那样。Gregory·Lestrade是一个直爽的人。  
  
“恐怕不能说好，我想我大概遇到了一些经济上的问题...”  
  
  
Gregory不知道自己是怎么硬着头皮说出了这样的话。一路上他不停的在想，事情真的已经到了这种地步了么？但当他低头看见嬷嬷为了让他看着不那么困窘而拆掉她藏起来过的母亲的窗帘做成的长裤时，他才又有了勇气，或者是他才意识到，这件事，这个人，或者这块土地，是他需要不计代价保住的。这是他的责任，作为一个主人，作为一个兄长，还有一个男人。  
  
他看见Mycroft挑了挑眉毛，身子做的端端正正的像个贵族。哦天啊，他就是贵族。Gregory想想自己，一种相形见绌的感觉无法赶走。那个人摆出一副疑问的样子，但Gregory才不会相信。凭他以往和Holmse相处的不多的经验他敢肯定，Mycroft根本知道得一清二楚。但是那又能怎么样呢。  
  
“我需要一些钱。”他破罐破摔的说出了这句话，他从一落座就想说了。  
  
对面的Holmse不说话。Gregory看着那个人瘦长优雅的手指玩闹一样的触摸着手边茶杯的边缘，一点一点，像是在试探，又像是拿不定主意的徘徊。  
  
下午的阳光将窗棂的影子钉在地板上，地板上蜡的味道蒸腾起来，这个味道和茶还有牛奶的味道混合在一起，就是少了乡下干草的味道。  
  
Gregory不喜欢这种静默的场合，于是他打破了它，又一次的：  
  
“你能借我一些吗？”  
  
他看见Mycroft的手指打着的节拍停滞了一下，但很快又继续着刚才的动作，可嘴角却慢慢勾了起来，形成一个真假莫辨的笑。他看见Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，略微扬起头，用一种饱含深意的目光盯着自己：  
  
“你要怎么还呢？”  
  
时间并没有很长，阳光角度的变化微不可寻，但茶的温度不再，氤氲的感觉没有了。那种眼光Gregory觉得异常熟悉，所以一切变得赤裸裸起来。  
  
他悄悄的吸了一口气，让自己放松下来，低头，头稍稍偏转，让脸向着阳光。他看着手边的茶杯。他的同学和他说过，从侧面看过去的话，自己的嘴唇的弧度像苹果一样诱人，而他扇子一样的睫毛如果轻轻颤抖起来，又抬起头来看着什么人，那么那个人一定无法拒绝他的任何要求。所以Gregory飞快的眨了两下眼睛，然后看着坐在对面的人。  
  
“Holmes先生觉得呢？”  
  
他甚至带了一点自己都觉得虚伪的隐隐约约的笑。他觉得不齿，但就像这个笑容一样，他的内心也在隐隐约约的期待着什么，一种他也控制不了的感觉。所有的一切都发生在阳光下，但又那么的不真实。  
  
Gregory听见他的潜在债权人轻轻地叹了一口气，那叹气的声音里不明朗的欲望的意味却是掩饰不住的。有一瞬间他以为他回到了战场，而刚刚是他选对了伏击路线一样。接着要做的事情会慢慢脱离他的掌控。  
  
他用一种折磨人的速度站起身，走到那个男人身边。Holmes是一个野心勃勃的人，他不太会希望有压迫感或威胁的存在，所以Gregory一边俯下身，让自己的脸颊若有若无的蹭着Mycroft的耳朵，一边跨坐在Mycroft腿上。一切动作都那么缓慢，像是被懒洋洋的阳光拉长了，黏黏糊糊的带着丝。他不紧不慢的用嘴唇触碰着那个男人的耳垂，又会伸出舌头蜻蜓点水的舔舐，可从不长久，也不深入，断断续续的却一直在继续。他撑起身体，让自己向前坐了一点，直到感觉到Mycroft的勃起的阴莖隔着他昂贵的布料和自己腿上的窗帘碰到了自己的。他又向前挺了挺。  
  
然后Gregory用一种低沉的伴随着喘息的声音在Mycroft的耳边悄悄说道：“作为抵押品的话，这样是不是还不够呢？”  
  
他感到Mycroft那条两无动于衷的手臂终于开始行动了。一只手放在他的腰间，缓缓地用力，移动着让两个人更加亲密，另一只手顺着他的尾骨一路抚摸到脖颈，就那样摩挲着他后颈的皮肤。两个人胸前的布料因为质地不同所以摩擦发出的声响在现在听来是那么的明显，但Gregory仿佛听到了Mycroft的心跳声，还有比那声音更大的、自己的心跳声。他感觉到了Mycroft微妙的胡渣，提醒着他他在诱惑一个男人。  
  
阳光倾斜了几分，室内依旧温暖。Gregory感觉前胸的温热不见了，而两片更加火热的唇吻上了他自己的。这是他们两个人之间的第一个通俗意义上的吻。不是挑逗的，不是试探的，不是玩笑的，因为对方目标明确的撬开他的嘴，甚至动用了牙齿。可是他无力拒绝，他需要Mycroft，无论是钱还是别的什么他现在来不及思考的方面。  
  
Gregory·Lestrde需要Mycroft·Holmes，各种意义上的。  
  
他下意识地闭上了眼睛。他不知道这个吻持续了多久。等他有点意识的时候，他感觉到那个人的手在他的臀部摸索着，在那个他难以启齿的地方徘徊着。Gregory能想象出那个场景，就发生在他身后，也发生在之前——那个人的手指和茶杯的样子。  
  
他从未将事情进展到这一步，他不知道该怎么办。但继续总是没错的吧，所以他放任自己把脸埋在Mycroft的脖颈，蹭着那个人的衬衣领口，克服自己的羞愧嘤咛了一声。  
  
就在这时，他听见Mycroft噗嗤地轻笑了一声。  
  
“妈妈的窗帘么？”  
  
Gregory仿佛被一盆冷水当头淋下。  
  
这句话像是一把钥匙，打开了那个Gregory心中那个名为羞耻心的盒子。他仿佛忽然意识到自己做了什么一样，迅速的从Mycroft腿上跳了起来。  
  
那个人一直在演绎，这是他唯一的认知。Holmes的演绎Holmes的推断从一开始就没有停止过，以后也不会停止。当然了，那个人当然知道自己为何而来，他知道自己想要什么，然后一步一步，诱导他，可对方却自始至终的冷眼旁观。是在嘲笑么？如果说以前的的Lestrade只是贫穷，那么现在的Lestrade连尊严也没有了吧。  
  
这倒也不能全怪Mycroft，他自嘲似的扯了扯嘴角。一个巴掌拍不响。只是曾经有那么一瞬间，他感觉到了安心和包容，但那最终被证明只是眼前这个人娴熟的操纵人心的一桩绝妙的案例罢了。  
  
我希望这一切从未发生过。Gregory想。  
  
就在这时，那个一直坐着的男人开口了：“我没有钱，亲爱的Gregory，”那个Holmes闲闲凉凉的坐在那里，继续用那甜腻的声音说道，“一分钱也没有。”

 

*

当然了，Gregory没有歇斯底里的尖叫，或者抓起手边的小烟灰缸冲着Mycroft扔过去，就像随便哪个女人那样。他不会那样的，永远不会。  
  
“况且，大部分人不会要那么高的价钱。”Mycroft说着，仿佛是还嫌不够劲儿似的。  
  
“好吧，你想要侮辱我的话就尽管说吧。”  
  
“有一件事我想要知道，”Mycroft抬起头看着Gregory，严肃的说：“我是火堆里唯一的铁块吗？”  
  
“你他妈的到底想说什么？”  
  
“我是你唯一耍这个把戏的男人吗？你的钓丝上还有其他男人么？”  
  
“你就是个流氓Mycroft，有人跟你说过这话么？你就是个流氓。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）LZ所知的是出自电影【费城故事 （Philadelphia）】，不是什么轻松愉快地片子，各位如果不怕难过可以看看。LZ算不上BLX，可是看到伤心处也是受不了呀。。。【这就是为什么写不出虐的。。。
> 
>  
> 
> 在豆瓣上看到了一篇日志讲朱生豪的情书的，觉得好美啊~http://site.douban.com/110830/wi ... 118/note/270095753/  
> GN们不要笑话我，我是才知道此人写情书有一手的~


	11. Chapter 11

**我唯一爱过的男人，说了声再见，便离开了，在皮卡第被杀身亡，那天阳光明媚。（1）**

  
  
等到Mycroft洗清罪名已是两个半月之后的事了，谁都知道政府的效率是永远指望不上的，毕竟整个情报系统几乎都已认定这个乡绅家庭出身的男人就要被送上绞刑架了呢，结果却是有些已被封为爵士并拿到若干勋章的先生们被一些只有傻子才会相信的冠冕堂皇的话给赶出了权力中心，那个词叫什么来着，“园艺工作”？（2）而我们的Holmse先生则是不孚众望的接管了维持帝国稳定运行的职责。  
  
即使成为了日不落帝国的实际操控者也并不意味这Mycroft可以恣意妄为，一个最明显的就是，他的一天也只有二十四个小时。  
  
Mycroft已从美国回到伦敦，在上岸的那一刻久违的阴雨让他倍感亲切，却又分外的怀念阳光。他的一天充满着文件与会议，还有永远也没有结果的谈判与斡旋。他会在喝咖啡的时候想一想那个人。你知道那是谁。  
  
他不会忘记那天下午Gregory脸上那难以置信的表情，还有羞愧与痛苦混合的声音。他自己的手指僵硬，脚面也绷得紧紧的。  
  
Mycroft承认，他的痛苦并不比Gregory少，当他发现原来那个人所需要的是他的钱而不是他这个人时，失望和痛苦便把他的感情撕碎了。他给自己找借口，说不能让敌人查出自己的资金动向，所以在审查期间不能调动大笔金额。难道他真的绕不过去这些无聊的规定呃么，难道他不能拐弯抹角的通知Sherly旁边的好医生，叫医生领着Sherly去帮助Gregory么？  
  
他当然能。  
  
可又为什么要说出那样冒犯的言语，为什么给做出那样的暗示——那要Gregory委身的暗示。  
  
Caring is not an advantage，而他放任了自己重重叠叠的情绪与欲望。  
  
现在的Mycroft有点后悔，为什么当初没有跟Gregoy做到最后一步，那样也还能给现在这个呆在茧中的自己留下一点回忆。  
  
好吧他果然是个混蛋。哦不，Gregory说他是流氓。混蛋是Sherlock的中间名。  
  
那样的思念就像白厅墙外的水迹一样不断加深，密织成网，束缚他，勒紧他，让他无法呼吸。首先是在夜晚的梦里遇见，然后在内阁会议上神游天外，直到有一天Anthea带着疑惑的表情连问了三遍行动是否即刻执行而他还未回复，他意识到该有一项计划必须被提上日程了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）海明威《诗一首》  
> （2）记得yes，minister那个系列里似乎园艺师对公务员或者政客的一种放逐行为


	12. Chapter 12

  
**..你光着脚在六月的夜晚散步**   
**双脚沾着青草上清凉的露珠**   
**路对面的走廊班卓琴铮铮作响**   
**嗅到公园里丁香花的芬芳**   
**内心一阵挣扎**   
**却又无法用言语表达**   
**你就是黑暗中一首鲜活的诗（1）** _  
_   


  
  
在此之前Gregory·Lestrade只去过一次法国，但这并不妨碍他热爱着她。那时他还小，Sally也没有出声，爸爸妈妈的眼里除了对方以外只有他，现在他又回来了。离开佐治亚的过程从卖庄园到买船票都顺利得有如天助，除了Sally哭得昏昏沉沉还有嬷嬷坚决不离开美国。  
  
“俺可以到皮蒂小姐家做事，皮蒂小姐愿意俺过去的。俺的妈妈和妈妈的妈妈都在这块土地上出生，也在这块土地上死去，俺也会那样。”  
  
等他们辗转来到父母在的一个名字奇怪的村庄上的葡萄园时，他惊讶的发现他们的房间已被安排妥当。可他出发前甚至忘了通知爸爸妈妈。母亲解释说他们收到了一封电报，上面说明了他们回来到的大致日期。Gregory猜这一定是彼得大叔做的，那个老头总是会将事情料理的井井有条。  
  
Sally在战后一直没什么变化，当然这和她结婚之前却是大大不同了。脸上不再有青春欢畅的笑容，眼睛也不再闪耀着迷人的光彩。长久的等待让她对丈夫的死讯不再惊讶，但痛苦却是不可阻止的。现在她每天做的除了照顾家人以外，还将管家的事一首接管，指挥着保姆与女佣，还有那些照顾葡萄藤的农夫们，俨然是个女主人了。至于Gregory，他的酒量渐增。  
  
现下，Gregory就在一个招待会上小口的尝着一种粉色的葡萄酒。这是郎格多克地区的传统，在每年夏天将要结束，葡萄即将被采摘的时候，去里的长官会同所有葡萄园主一起聚会，品尝去年酿造的葡萄酒，而今年的规格尤其不凡，因为财政大臣富尔德爵士将大驾光临。（2）  
  
凭借热情的姿态和英气的外表Gregory早就和本地的葡萄园主混熟了，说到底美国的男人和法国男人也没什么本质区别，不过是桥牌的计分方式略有不同罢了。Gregory站在放奶酪的台子前犹疑不决，法国的好处也有奶酪的种类实在是多。他不喜欢那些故作高雅的干酒，他喜欢农家自酿的口味比较甜的酒，这么说来他可真的不能算是个上等人（3）。不过一提到“上等人”。Gregory脑子里第一个冒出的却是Mycroft那张似笑非笑的脸，他愣了一会，又有点恍惚的等待那个人的形象慢慢模糊。他盯着盘子里白色的奶酪，有的时候你很难判断这个到底是奶酪，还是一块奶油蛋糕，除非你切一下，奶酪会更加坚硬与粘稠；当然你也可以选择闻一闻。  
  
想到Mycroft并没有让Gregory感觉多难受，当时的痛苦与羞愧已随着时间淡化，Mycroft在他心里，也许是一个接近于旧相识的存在，他也不知道该怎么定义这个人，也许这个人是他曾经喜欢过的人吧。然后呢？一个，让他窘迫的人，伤害了他自尊心的人。可是生活还得继续呀。何况他也不认为他们之间还有什么见面的可能了。法国南部的小镇可不是一个英国官员该来的地方。  
  
刚才切奶酪的时候有粉末沾到手指上，他打算就这么舔一舔，接着他听到了身后有些诧异的声音说道：“天啊，是你么，Gregory？”  
  
Gregory回头，他发誓如果看到的是Mycroft他都不会如此吃惊（不要问他为什么想到用Mycroft做对比，因为见鬼的他刚刚对这一块奶酪出神，谁来救救他），因为现在微笑着站在他面前的是好医生John·Waston。  
  
“John，哦，这真是不可思议，不是么？”  
  
“的确如此。不过你怎么在这？”  
  
“啊，说来话长。你知道我的父母其实是法国人把？”他把这些年的事情拣要紧的说了说，只是略去了任何与Mycroft相关的内容。末了，他问道：“那么，你呢？”  
  
“我是陪Sherlock来的。”医生轻轻地说道，明显不愿让旁人听见。好在他们站的奶酪桌边上也没什么人。  
  
“什么？”Gregory吃了一惊，“Sherlock也在？等等，你说查案子，怎么回事？”  
  
“你知道的，Sherlock总是出其不意。他在做战争中穿越封锁线的海盗之前就是个咨询侦探，专门帮助官方解决疑难案子的。现在战争结束了，他当海盗也当得无聊了，于是重操旧业了。”  
  
“呃，这还真是出人意表啊。”Gregory摸着下巴说道，“所以说，你的意思是，这里衣冠楚楚的人们里，有一个是杀人凶手了？”  
  
“这回不是杀人案，而是一个...怎么说呢，涉及当局的事情，”John明显在找一个合适的词，既能回答Gregory的问题，又能不泄露某些机密内容。Gregory点点头表示理解，让医生不要再为难。  
  
“总之，鉴于他有个那么恐怖的哥哥，喂给他弟弟一些不那么平常案子作为饲料也是情理之中的了。”医生如此总结道。  
  
Gregory可就没这么淡定了，他小小的呛了一口，不住的咳嗽起来。自己刚刚认定他和那个官员这辈子都不会再见面的，难道这就要被证明是胡扯了的么。他顾不上John看着他通红的脸关切的表情，扭头四处张望，寻找那个穿着一丝不苟三件套的高大男人，一瞬间他忽然发现在场的所有男人都穿成那个样子，而Gregory觉得每一个背影都有可能是Mycroft。  
  
他没有做好再次相见的准备。  
  
自从那个闷热的下午之后，他再也没见过Mycroft，又因为抱着老死不相往来的念头，也没想好如果再次相见，他应该礼貌的微笑，还是冷漠的无视。他不知道采纳前者会不会让他显得软弱可欺，也不知道应用后者会不会让他被认为是小肚鸡肠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）海明威《难以言表》 1917  
> （2）关于传统什么的都是作者胡扯，但想来应该有类似的庆祝活动。至于财政大臣，时值法兰西第二帝国，是有个财政大臣叫A·M·富尔德，但是不是这四个字母作者没有再考究了。  
> （3）在保罗·福塞尔的《格调》里曾经说明，人的社会等级越高，喜欢的酒（葡萄酒）会越干，这一点孩子除外，因为所有的孩子都喜欢甜食。


	13. Chapter 13

他还是没有做好再次相见的准备。  
  
John觉得Gregory怪怪的，他不知道发生了什么事，但直觉告诉他应该和Mycroft有关，估计也是因为被那个恐怖的政府官员绑架过吧，虽然Gregory除了在亚特兰大那短短的治安官任上以外几乎没有和Sherlock有过什么关联，但他确信那个控制狂哥哥可不会轻易放过任何一个和他的宝贝弟弟有过接触的人士。他宽慰性质的拍了拍Gregory的肩膀表示同病相怜。  
  
Gregory左顾右盼，没有发现那个男人，倒是看见了一个一头卷毛趾高气昂的小混蛋正皱着鼻子闻着杯子边缘，然后跟一旁的白胡子的老佩蒂特说着什么。那个小混蛋在不扮演传奇船长的时候，一般会忙着客串讨人嫌的咨询侦探。战时的亚特兰大没有什么能让他兴奋的奇怪的案子，所以Sherlock也没呆两天就嚷嚷着boring然后一股脑的窜到海上了，带着他的好医生。那个孩子对金钱的确没什么兴趣，鉴于他有那么一个几乎无所不能的哥哥；但他的确热衷于冒险，与天斗与地斗与人斗其乐趣穷（作者不知道怎么就想到这句话了...）。  
  
老佩蒂特先生似乎在表示赞成Sherlock的意思。好吧，Gregory才知道Sherlock不仅会解剖尸体指挥船队，还会品酒和讲法语。  
  
“你该去跟他说，让他来尝尝这的奶酪。这样才像个正常人。”Gregory对John说。  
  
“恐怕不行，我们现在装作是陌生人。”医生解释道，“为了案子。他是从英国来的葡萄酒商人，而我则是地区医院的医生。你看，大臣回来着，得有个医生，以备不时之需。”  
  
他看向Sherlock，上衣领子缀着天鹅绒，真的像是一个有着良好教养的富商子弟，还是那种有个身为皇室珠宝商女儿的母亲的那种。两个人乔装打扮跨越海峡一起犯险，生活真是刺激丰富啊。Gregory开始羡慕John了。他现在在法国感觉很无聊，虽然生活安逸，但他可不希望他三十多岁的人生过得和他六十多岁一样。他也有想过参与到行会和地区议会中，但由于他是个新来者，如此的机构都是由地区行业里实力雄厚的家族连续担任的，跟别提治安官之类的公职人员了，这边连邮局都是世袭继承的——这里和美国科太不一样了。当然还有一条路，那就是到巴黎去，那里有报纸有出版公司，还有稀奇古怪的事，但他又本能的排斥繁华迷乱的地方。  
  
法兰西第二帝国，路易·拿破仑·波拿巴不遗余力的加强君主专制，贵族垄断了司法行政，看来除了老老实实经营这这块不大不小的葡萄园以外也没有什么办法了。  
  
正在Gregory胡思乱想之际，有人用叉子敲了敲长笛杯（用来尝白葡萄酒是再好不过的了），发出了清脆的声响，那是地区葡萄酒协会的总理事梅西耶先生，他向大家介绍着他身边的一位身材精壮穿着华贵的绅士，用的是炫耀式的古语，那位是财政大臣富尔德爵士，当今陛下的宠臣。  
  
大家纷纷鞠躬行礼。侍者托着银盘端来酒杯，大臣接过酒杯准备致辞祝酒，众人屏息凝听。正在这时，那个不省心的Sherlock却突然猛地冲了出来，撞倒那个拿着银盘的侍者，一把按住他。  
  
“John，大臣的酒杯，你去看看里面是不是有莨菪碱（1）”  
  
所有人都被这个戏剧性的事件弄得有些混乱，大家面面相觑，窃窃私语着Sherlock和John的身份——他们还没有被正式介绍给大多数人呢。总理事先生有点窘迫也有点不知所措。Gregory连忙跑到Sherlock身边查看情况。医生依言从刚刚从惊讶中恢复镇定的大臣手里拿到杯子，又请周围的人尽量远离这个现场，才从怀里取出试剂倒腾。  
  
那个侍者还在挣扎，嘴里说着另一种语言。“托斯卡纳方言（2），哈，我就知道是意大利佬。”咨询侦探得意洋洋的说道，“这种情况就不要指望法国警方了，哦，该死，Mycroft的人都去哪儿了？”说罢他脱下外套企图绑住那个意大利人，但那个人却利用这个空当挣脱了。意大利人一脚踹到侦探的腹部，侦探一时没有防备，被踹了个四脚朝天。意大利人可没管他死活，跳起来掳住Gregory，直觉告诉他最好找一个法国人质。他掏出一把小刀，不大却足以扎进动脉，他用刀尖抵在Gregory的脖颈上。  
  
谁也没想到一个好好的招待会弄成了这么个情况，现场一片哗然。大臣的侍从都在门外一时也进不来。医生放下试剂掏出手枪瞄准意大利人，他可以随时开枪，但他自己也不确定会不会因此伤到Gregory。  
  
Sherlock却像是一只闻到了鱼腥味的猫咪，脸上浮起了残忍的表情。他用托斯卡纳的方言慢慢的说道：“Che assolutamente non vuole fare del male all'uomo。（3）”  
 _（你绝对不想伤害这个男人的）  
_  
“Come lo sai？”  
 _（你怎么知道）_  
  
“Anche miserabile perché si muore più che uccidi Ministro。”  
 _（因为你会死的比你杀了大臣还要惨）_  
  
那边的侦探在跟绑匪对话，那边的医生举着枪犹犹豫豫，这边的Gregory可不管这些。他可是个上尉，参加过对北方军队的战争，指挥过士兵进行伏击和正面进攻，还负了伤，又怎么会因为这一把小刀子就命丧黄泉。他趁着意大利绑匪因为Sherlock的最后一句话愣神的功夫，用手肘猛击对方胸骨，然后扳过那个人的胳膊反剪到背后，然后是另一只胳膊，其间掉下来的刀子被他踢得远远的，这一系列的动作干脆利落，局势俨然反转了。  
  
“嘿，你这个连人都抓不住的小姑娘。”Gregory笑着对侦探说，“快把你的吊带袜接下来绑住这个家伙。”  
  
这话一出，侦探脸色变得很臭，医生收起了枪想笑又忍着。Gregory这才意识到陛下的财政大臣还在现场呢，他怎么能说出这么调笑的话。好在他说的是英文，现在他默默祈祷大臣和理事长都听不懂英文。啊，幸亏不是外交大臣来这里。  
  
迟到的侍从把意大利刺客绑起来带走。Sherlock还是冷冷的站在那里，总理事在跟大臣道歉，大臣饶有兴致的看了一眼Gregory一边安抚着不安的梅西耶先生。老佩蒂特和其他的葡萄园主围着John看他的试剂盒化验结果，向他询问一些医学事宜，可是医生根本听不懂法语呀。  
  
然后Sherlock突然开口：“死胖子来了。”果然，下一秒钟，一个妥帖优雅的声音在背后说道：“désolé，chancelier，Leurs vies à risque n'est pas mon intention”（4）  
 _（很抱歉，大臣，让您以身犯险并非我的本意）_  
  
富尔德爵士微笑着摇摇头，走近Mycroft向他致意并用英语说道：“您知道这并没什么的，只是那位先生横遭不幸，这实在是我们的疏忽。”说完，大臣朝Gregory眨了眨眼睛。  
  
现在Gregory没空去想他应该用怎样的态度对待出现的Mycroft，也没去关注大臣对他眨眼睛究竟是什么意思，他心里唯一的想法就是大臣竟然会英语，自己的那番轻佻话竟然被听懂了。由于他的心思都在对于“大臣懂英语”的震惊上，所以他忽略了Mycroft在看到这一切之后的反应——不动声色的咬紧了牙。  
  
有意思，Sherlock看着他们想，自己那几句托斯卡纳方言正中关键。有人要动真格了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）作者最熟悉的毒物就是颠茄，颠茄里是有莨菪碱的。使用颠茄会使瞳孔放大，对光敏感，视力模糊，头痛，思维混乱以及抽搐。两个浆果的摄取量就可以使一个小孩丧命，10至20个浆果会杀死一个成年人。即使砍伐它，都要小心翼翼，以免会引起过敏症状。资料来源：http://baike.baidu.com/view/784.htm  
> （2）意大利有各种方言，有时相差挺大的，因为在十九世纪时法兰西第二帝国一直在支持当时的罗马教皇阻挠意大利的统一，所以这里就没有说那个侍者讲的是纯粹的意大利语了。  
> （3）作者不会意大利语，一直想学来着。这个完全是Google翻译  
> （4）法语，继续仰仗Google（作者的法语水平还不足以支持...）


	14. Chapter 14

Mycroft又和大臣寒暄了几句，在确定Gregory走到房间的另一边之后，才过去和他的幼弟打招呼。  
  
“真高兴你没有趁机溜走，亲爱的弟弟。”  
  
“收起你的惺惺作态吧Mycroft，这里没人吃你那一套。英雄救美的如意算盘没打成呀。”Sherlock毫不给面子的戳到兄长的失误。  
  
不过官员就是官员，Mycroft慢慢悠悠的回应道：“刚才那一脚如果让妈咪看到的话会伤心的。你的力气太小了Sherlock，医生还是没能让你多吃一点么？”  
  
侦探想用哥哥的体重哥哥的发际线来反唇相讥，但又嫌弃这些是老生长谈了反而又会被哥哥抓出痛脚，一时有些恼羞成怒，可他一抬眼，看见摸一个拐角处正在交谈的两个人，一个一直在靠近，一个一直在躲避，脸上就又露出了和他哥哥如出一辙的假惺惺来。  
  
“Lestrade真是可怜，明明是才出虎口，这会又进了狼窝。”  
  
Mycroft不用动脑子都知道发生了什么事。他眯起眼睛。那个花痴大臣。但是被噎住从来不在官员的日程表上：  
  
“所以现在才该是按计划行事的时候。”  
  
“好自为之吧，我亲爱的哥哥。”没有大衣可以甩的Sherlock照样华丽的转了个身，去找他被喜爱葡萄和葡萄酒的先生们包围着的好医生了。  
  
  
  
Gregory不知道怎么就落到这个地步了，莫非自己真张了一张XX脸？那个会讲英语的财政大臣在祝酒辞之后就一直试图跟他说话（他真的不想称之为搭讪），像一只扑向无花果虫的鸭子（1），先是慰问了一下他那不幸的被当作人质的三五分钟，接着又开始恭维他的外套（就像他真的是那么想的似的），现在大臣又问到了他家的葡萄园，还有Gregory的家庭，就冲着这份殷勤，如果一会大臣要邀请他跳舞，他都不会吃惊的。  
  
想到跳舞，Gregory不可避免的又想到了Mycroft，况且那个男人现在也在场呢。他转头，刚好能看见那个高大的男人正背对着他，跟那个折磨人的孩子说着什么，手边却没有那把和他几乎是一体的黑伞了。那时也是在一个宴会上，在战争之前，都是五六年前的事情了。Mycroft让自己把第一支舞留给他，用那么一种轻描淡写的语气，那时候的Mycroft还不太会收敛自己，还会那样唐突的说出一堆演绎，在第一次见面的时候。  
  
Gregory小小的笑了一下，大臣不明就里像是得到了某种鼓励一样继续的滔滔不绝。他仍旧是有礼貌的看着大臣。或许Mycroft是官员里的佼佼者，因为Mycroft可没与这么惹人烦。  
  
好在理事长先生的到来终止了这场谈话，他请大臣过去与行会的理事会成员讨论一下葡萄酒的出口事宜，基于在不久前签署的某项贸易条约（2）。Gregory松了一口气，但事实上他也没能独处多久，因为,Mycroft很快就来到他身边。  
  
“今天的事情是我疏忽了。”Mycroft像一个好久不见的老朋友那样用亲切又自责的语气说道。  
  
“哦，没事的，”Gregory没想到时隔大半年两人见面会是以这种自然的状态开始的，“不过，一个意大利刺客，这可真奇怪。”  
  
“是啊，这个世界总是匪夷所思动荡不安，堪称是危机四伏。”Mycroft表示不能再赞同了。  
  
小步舞曲的音乐声起，由于在场的女士并不多，所以下场去跳舞的也就那么几对而已。可没有在佐治亚的时候那么热闹。  
  
官员像是突然想起什么似的，勾着嘴角用愉悦的音调低声说道：“一支舞，Greg？”  
  
融洽的气氛被打破了。如果说早先Gregory以为他可以对过去释怀，那他一定是脑袋被门挤了。就算他不计前嫌，那也不意味着Mycroft可以就此装作什么都没发生过一样再用那种下地狱的油腔滑调对他说这种没头没脑的东西。Gregory想说出点刻薄话，但他天性中的善良让他无法对任何人恶言相向，于是他忍住将要向火山岩浆一样涌出的怒火和莫名的委屈说道：  
  
“是什么让你觉得，在发生那些事之后，我还会站在这里听你说这些有的没的？”  
  
“就是在刚才，那个法国人跟你调情的时候，你明显想到了我。”Mycroft理所当然的说着，“你不能否认你那是没有希望我能来救你于危困。”  
  
“啊哈。我倒希望你能救我于 _危困_ 呢，可你看看你都做了些什么？”  
  
Mycroft有些疑惑：“暗示梅西耶先生过来用公务支走那个讨人厌的法国人？”  
  
Gregory此时有些无语。他想说的根本不是 _这件事_ 。他张着嘴不知道该说什么，他觉得自己像个小丑或者木偶一样可笑，又觉得自己像是再给一个外星人对话，如果真的存在那玩意的话。他再次认认真真的看了看Mycroft，对方的表情无懈可击，他不知道对方在想什么，但他觉得那也不重要了。Gregory厌倦这种你来我往的试探了。他随便的摆了摆手，发出了一些自己也说不清楚的敷衍的声音，然后也不管官员会作何反应，认准一个通向室外花园的门就走开了。他挺庆幸自己没有像个没头苍蝇一样烦躁得横冲直撞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）原谅作者的无良。。。这句在《飘》里面是斯嘉丽用来形容如果他的爸爸发现他和瑞德的关系的时候会做出的举动的话，作者一只在想该怎么用上这句话，结果要完结了却还没用上，情急之下就放在这里了。  
> （2）此处指的是《法英商约》，其中规定自由贸易等条款，签署于1860，这里的时间其实对应的不准确。


	15. Chapter 15

说实话，Gregory没想过Mycroft会有什么样的反应，是跟着他出来，还是继续留在那里周旋。无所谓，全都他妈的无所谓。他要呼吸点空气，新鲜的那种，有着植物的香味，而不是晕晕乎乎的酒味。他大步的朝着前方走着，冷不防被拽住了手臂。他不耐烦的甩开，但是甩不开。他回头，果不其然，那是Mycroft。  
  
两个人就这么僵持着，夏末的蝉在疲倦着鸣叫着，没有鸟雀飞过的声音。然后Mycroft说道：“对不起。”  
  
“滚开。”  
  
“我说，对不起。”Mycroft硬邦邦的说，手指又抓紧了一些。  
  
“我说，滚开。”Gregory毫不示弱的回答。  
  
他感觉Mycroft的手指在他的手臂上抓紧又放松。他捏住Mycroft的手腕把官员的手从他的袖子上扒下去，然后转身继续朝前走。现在他穿过了一个蔷薇的门洞。这是一个传统的意大利花园，忍冬和石竹作为主要的点缀，在一些小叶灌木丛中。他就这么一直往前走着，大口的喘着气，仿佛要把整个肺都清洗一遍似的。他听到了喷泉的声音，还有风的声音穿过树丛，也许还有啮齿类动物啃咬根茎的声音。  
  
还有小跑着的脚步声。Gregory的手臂又被抓住了。  
  
“天啊，Gregory，看在上帝的份上，你就不能原谅我吗？”Mycroft的脸有点红，常年不运动的后果。  
  
“这关上帝什么事？难道伟大的Holmes先生倒是能够原谅一个把他的自尊心踩的七零八落人？”Gregory彻底不想再控制脾气了，“那可真够宽宏大量的。”  
  
Mycroft瞪着眼睛喘着气，Gregory也挑衅的回瞪回去。  
  
夜晚的蔷薇花味道很盛，像极了若干年前的那一晚。  
  
“对不起。”Mycroft轻轻地说。  
  
“你说过了。现在，滚开，别跟着我。”Gregory冷冷的回答。  
  
“我是认真的，Gregory。”  
  
“就像我不是似的。”  
  
“不，你不明白。”Mycroft一字一句的说。Gregory抱着手臂，抬了抬下巴，一副看看你还能说出什么的样子。  
  
  
“我那个时候正陷入一个阴谋之中，”他字斟句酌的选择着词汇，“我面临着一项内部的指控，罪名是在南方与北方的战争斡旋中收取了双方的好处，如果这成立，我将不会被公开审判，这意味着我会消无声息的消失在这个世界上，而如果我那时给予丝毫的帮助，当然我并不是说我的敌人会抓住这个一举坐实这个莫须有的罪名，但我不希望存在一丝这样的可能。这是我的自私，没有牺牲我自己来顾全你。“他说道最后的时候，声音里带了一点讽刺。  
  
”我并没有弃你于不顾，Gregory。你看，当时的你并没有处于多大的威胁中，你完全可以带着你妹妹和嬷嬷住在亚特兰大的姑妈家。据我所知，她的哥哥同时也是你们的律师，亨利先生，他一直在努力经营着几处房产，所以生活是无虞的。只需要等我脱困，如果你还想要那块土地，我随时可以为你取回。所以你可不能用这一点来指责我。“  
  
”至于其他的，我想你是想说对于你的玩弄，这是我的错，我承认。或许我真的不该祈求你的原谅。“Mycroft垂着脑袋，平日里梳得整整齐齐的头发现在也是凌乱的翘着，烦恼不堪。Gregory真的不习惯看见官员这样颓唐的样子。  
  
”我那时...你看，你问我会不会原谅一个伤害了自己自尊心的人，那我也问问你，如果一个你长久以来一直思慕一直帮助的人，那个人似乎也对你有意，而在你最困难的时候，你猛然发现他之所以对你委曲求全，只是为了你的权势你的金钱，你又会有什么反应？我当时气疯了，又对自己失望透顶。我的长相平凡无奇，顶多算是端正，我早该明白，除了这个脑子和手中的权势，我又有什么能够吸引你的呢？”  
  
“至于你问的那个问题，我不知道答案，因为这取决于那个人是谁。如果是你，我想我至少会试着去理解，试着去原谅。“  
  
为什么，为什么，Gregory全身的细胞都有了耳朵，都有了嘴巴。它们听见了Mycroft的言语，它们都在吵嚷的，要Mycroft给它们一个答案。而Mycroft像是听见了那群物质的呼喊一样，放出了它们想要的。  
  
”因为我爱你。“Mycroft顿了顿，犹豫着，但最后还是说出了这句话。这大概是他这辈子最脆弱最不设防的时刻了，他让自己卸下所有的防备，然后把最锋利的匕首交给了另一个人。  
  
  
Gregory感觉到了这一点。他有些不知所措。他有很多话想说，他想说他后来也觉得自己那样因为金钱所以才想到Mycroft很不好，他想说Mycroft是一个很有魅力的男人，这种魅力无关权力地位，而只是一种修养，一种笃定的神气，还有他的脑子，那是世界上最性感的脑子；他还想说，他想他也是爱他的，不知道是什么时候开始的，也不知道是由于什么原因。Gregory觉得他爱Mycroft，如果非要寻找一个词汇来定义，那应该是爱，或者那就是爱。  
  
Mycroft还在继续说道：”我没有要强迫你的意思，我也不去祈求你的爱。但我真的希望你能试一试，不需去要爱我，试试去原谅我，好不好？然后我们做朋友，我发现我们甚至不是朋友。你试试把我当成朋友好吗，Gregory，好不好？“这可能是Mycroft有生以来说过的最最低声下气的话了。他抬起头咬着嘴唇，小心翼翼的看着Gregory，像是乱哄哄的法庭上，被告望着陪审团一样，连手指也不想刚才那样粗鲁的抓着Gregory了，转而是用两只手指牵着Gregory袖子，牵的那块可怜兮兮的布料，竭力的不让自己颤抖。  
  
在这种情况下，Gregory还能说什么呢。他歪着头，看看自己的袖子，又看看Mycroft。他发现在Mycroft睁大的眼睛的眼角已有了皱纹的痕迹，而对方咬嘴唇的动作也让面部的不再年轻体现出来。他也意识到自己不再是一个少年人了。时光的力量不可抗拒，带走你的容颜，又把另一个人带到你的身边，没有理由去挥霍，没有理由去抗拒，尤其是自己的心里也是这样建议的时候，他从谏如流。  
  
Gregory没有去管Mycroft拽住他的袖子的手，而是捧起他的脸。微妙的身高的差距依旧存在。这是Gregory第一次这样的抚摸什么人的脸颊，带着纯粹的温柔的爱意，然后看着对方深蓝偏灰的眼眸，慢慢的吻上对方的脖颈，之后是下颌，之后是嘴唇。  
  
这个吻持续到两个人都有些窒息的时候才结束，Gregory笑盈盈的看着Mycroft，后者引以为傲的大脑好像还没跟上节奏。Mycroft浑浑噩噩像是做了一场梦，他朦胧的开口：“所以，我们现在是朋友了是吗？”  
  
Gregory觉得自己真的很爱这个人，他又想哭又想笑，但最后只是继续的啄着Mycroft的嘴唇，直到Mycroft的脑子里什么都不想，直到Mycroft的双臂环住他，更加用力的回吻他。  
  
  
  
  
那天晚上，两个人手拉着手悄悄逃离招待会，私奔到Mycroft的宅邸，接下来他们没羞没臊的就像初次定情的少年人。  
  
“跟我回伦敦，Gregory。”Mycroft在Gregory的耳边诱惑道，“跟我回伦敦。”  
  
“哦，你可真会挑时间，”Gregory嘟嘟囔囔的，他浑身酸痛，却又无比舒服的挣扎在昏睡的边缘，“再说吧。”  
  
“你还欠我一只舞呢。”官员不依不饶。  
  
“......”  
  
Mycroft看着他深爱的男人放弃最后的抵抗，径自安静睡去。他在那个人光洁的额头上吻了吻，自己也心满意足的躺下来。他伸手抱住Gregory，过一会又将男人抱得更紧了一些，他把自己的下巴放在对方的肩窝上，又一次惊讶于两个人的身体竟然如此的契合。  
  
他看了看座钟，再过不到十分钟，就能听见那个小教堂的钟声了，那预示着旧的一天的结束与新的一天的到来。  
  
明天，Mycroft想，他会有办法的，他会让Gregory和他一起回伦敦，然后再也不分开。  
  
毕竟，明天又是新一天。  
 _（After all， tomorrow is another day.）_  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                       -------------Fin---------------

2013.4.18


End file.
